Her deceiving attire
by cassthewitch
Summary: A light story, where Sakura is the main character, who attends Boys Boarding School, disguised as a boy herself in order to achieve her dreams. As for romance, I'm going with the canon pairs sorrynotsorry
1. Chapter 1 : My name is Sakun

**My name is Sakun**

Rules to attend _Folium Boarding School_ :  
1\. Achieve grades B and above in Literacy and Maths.  
2\. Achieve grades C and above in every other subject.  
3\. Have 95% or higher attendance.  
4\. Treat teachers and each other with respect.  
5\. Be a boy.

First four can be performed by anyone who tries, more or less. As a top student I would know. The problem lies within that fifth point. If you're born a boy then I guess there would be no issue. There'd be no painful bandages and constant fear that you can get discovered. Maybe if I knew my real parents they would've told someone that this is not the kind of place for me. Maybe if my caretaker paid some attention to me when he found me, he would've noticed who I really am. And I wouldn't have to go through this. Well, it's not like I hate it. I chose this life. However sometimes things get very complicated and out of hand. After all, I am a girl.

Born a female, time, date and place unknown. I was found in a close-to-death state at the age of six or so by a servant of a wealthy family. His name was Kohaku. My parents were nowhere to be found and I was sitting under a tree, starving and filthy. The only thing that I had on me were some sort of documents, we assumed they were mine (the state was so bad it's hard to tell). My name was on it, but last few letters were smudged, making it incomplete. First name starts with 'Saku' and I like to call myself 'Sakura', but for everyone else it's 'Sakun'. There was some indication of the year I was born in as well, that's how we knew my age. Nothing else was there. Unable to recall anything of my past life I've decided not to brood over it externally. Good-hearted Kohaku took me in immediately and when no one asked about me, he decided to look after me. The only thing is that for some reason or another, he thought I was a boy. I myself thought I was a boy until I was about twelve. Well I had doubts before but that's when it became crystal clear that I will never be a part of the male part of the population.

But how was it possible for a child to be mistaken for a different gender for 6 years and more? Ah well, Kohaku was a good man, he worked for an aristocratic family, very powerful people, the 'Hyuga' family. They were always very private and I was raised amongst them, allowed to do almost everything alone. But when I spent time with Kohaku, he would be drunk and partying with other servants. The really only time-alone we had was rare and therefore special, and he'd always talk about how 'sensitive and fragile' I was and how he was proud of me nether less. He was the most important adult in my life throughout childhood.

Ever since I confirmed I was a female I knew I couldn't tell anyone about it. There's a big difference in the way boys and girls are treated in society. Boys can go to school and get higher education, while girls are prompted to become 'housewives'. The thought itself scared me; I've always liked knowledge and wanted to go to a medical school one day. ''Become the first every female doctor in Konoha.'' If anyone in school found out and told on me, I would have been immediately expelled. If the Hyugas found, they would stop paying for my school expenses (as they do, surprisingly they acknowledged my big potential and call it 'charity work' in public; I don't mind at all) and probably fire Kohaku.

As for my physical appearance I tried not to concentrate on it too much, I kept my hair at neck length. Sometimes I allowed it to be as long as to almost touch my shoulders. I always liked to think my face was very cute, maybe because I always compared it to other boys (usually not cute at all) or because it really was adorable. My eyes large and green perfectly matched my pale pink hair. I always wondered just how would I look in a dress and makeup and all.

Even though my figure was slender I've developed some female attributes which had to be dealt with using bandage and everyday training and that was difficult. Boys have more muscle tissue and are less 'round'. No one seemed to notice my complete lack of masculinity, except for a schoolyard bully Inuzuka Kiba, who pointed it out to me at one point and never quite let go, spreading the word out to all my peers and teachers. I quickly became an outcast no one really wanted to talk to. Someone even spread rumours that I'm so smart because my forehead is a five-head.

It was a very warm spring afternoon that one day and I decided to eat my lunch out in the field and enjoy the sunlight, when I heard Kiba's voice from behind.

''You know, Sakun, I was wondering, will you ever hit puberty?''

SHUT UP I DID YEARS BEFORE YOU.

''I'm not trying to be mean or anything'' he was, ''but you are rather…cute I suppose'' he said mockingly. For many girls that'd be a compliment but boys hate being called 'cute' or 'adorable'.

''Thank you'' was sarcastic my reply. I was done with my lunch so I got up and began picking up my things, ignoring the proud bully behind me.

Usually, that'd be enough and he would walk away laughing at his 'cleverness'. However, that time I didn't hear his descending footsteps. I turned to face him and noticed that he was standing rather awkwardly, not meeting my eyes.

''Do you need anything?'' I asked slowly, trying to sound casual, but in reality I was terrified. He never tried anything physical with me and his acts of violence always remained verbal, but what if one day he thought it'd be funny to push me, or pull my hair, or pull my pants down?

''It's your birthday…isn't it'' he said quietly.

It was my sixteenth birthday indeed. Well, my fake birthday, but Kiba wouldn't know that.

''You know, I was in detention yesterday for sleeping in lesson so I had to help in organising our class files and noticed your birthday is tomorrow. I told the other guys and they sent me to get you to come eat lunch with us,'' he dragged on.

''Why'd you assume I want that?'' Don't get me wrong, I was very excited at the thought of eating lunch with guys from my class, but I had to keep my cool in front of this particular one.

''Doesn't seem like you have much company.'' he replied and started walking towards the courts, where I knew for a fact, everyone spent their lunches. I grabbed all my things and hurriedly followed the boy, who was still uncharacteristically nice ''your pals Naruto and Sasuke are there too, you know?''

My 'pals' huh. More like, they were the best friends in the world and I was the painful third wheel, ever since we were assigned to be 'Team 7' permanently and work together on school projects, help each other in studies and stuff like that.

I remained silent as I wondered if they were all feeling sorry for me. It's not like I had no friends, I had a few. Maybe I didn't have a really close one, but I was fine with that. I never celebrated my birthday anyway, because for starters, I didn't know when it was. Just because Kohaku found me that day doesn't mean I'll blow candles and eat cake every year. Maybe that was his new method of bullying me. It definitely was somehow pitiful but I was still glad. LUNCH WITH 'LADS', SAKURA, CHA!

It took us a while to get to the courts, because the school was massive. It wasn't just any boarding school, but a private one for Upper Classes. Mainly privileged boys went there, but occasionally some 'talented' or 'charity' outcasts, like me, appeared. We wore very posh school uniforms that consisted of different event suits, top hats or casual straw hats and canes; on a normal school day however, we would just wear general black trousers, white shirt, black leather shoes and a tie. Colour of tie or the ribbon around the straw hat depended on the house someone was in. There were six different ones and each had a formal name, nickname students used, and an emblem animal. It kind of gave everyone a sense of belonging. I was a part of the _Viridi_ house, known as 'greenie' house by other students, our animal was a wolf. I guess I should mention other house names with their emblem animal: _Hyacintho_ (Eagle), _Classe_ (Bat), _Ater_ (Rat), _Canus_ (Leopards), and _Candidus_ (Bear).

The building itself was very complex too, we had a big dining hall, kitchen, school-time toilets, dorm bathrooms, house common rooms, teacher dorms, house dorms, classrooms, gardens, animal farm, one huge library, playground for younger years, offices, a field, and sports courts. All of this was divided into four sites: Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen and Minato (great and beloved Konoha Lords). The headmaster was a man named Danzo Shimura.

When we finally reached the courts I wasn't sure what I was expecting. But it surely wasn't everyone shout ''Happy Birthday'' and a very forced group-hug. This is exactly what happened. And after this we sat and ate our lunches. The group I was 'hanging out with' wasn't just any regular group of friends, no. They all were all in the same house as me, and majority of them pretty much had an important role in that house. Yes, even I had one; I was the Vice Head Boy.

Uzumaki Naruto, the Head Boy, ex-trouble maker, now just a boisterous teen with childish tendencies, and one of my only friends in school was the loudest person to meet, and even if he seemed stupid at first and annoying, he turned out to be super nice and awesome.

Probably the most energetic and motivated boy ever, Rock Lee was our treasurer. He was a lot like me, in terms of, he wasn't born to a rich family, but a self-made man called 'Gai' decided to help him achieve everything he wishes for. Lee was a weirdo, but seemed alright.

Akimichi Chouji was always munching on something glancing at me from time to time, as if to make sure I was having as much fun as he was.

Kiba, the really annoying bully. His family was breeding dogs and that was one of the three topics he would talk about. Other two were: making fun of others and self-complimenting. Sometimes I thought it could be because no one else did.

Nara Shikamaru was somehow detached from everyone, usually staring at nothing in particular. He was the laziest person in school and at the same time, one of the top achievers. I always wondered how others managed to convince him to be one of the prefects, but he never seemed to be happy about it.

Aburame Shino was a prefect and no one knew about it, until that time, when he stood along others during one of many school ceremonies. I'm pretty sure some of us gasped at the news.

Hyuga Neji I knew since childhood, but we never became friends. He was a year older and concerned with his position in household more than anything. He was also a prefect, one that all the boys feared. Well, him and Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, also a prefect, was one of the reasons I almost got exposed on several occasions. To say I had a crush on him would be an understatement. I think we were somewhat friends. His cold attitude and aloofness made it hard for anyone to know what kind of ground they were standing on. Being on the same 'Team' with him (and Naruto) was like a dream-come-true. But even if we spent time together, he was a closed book full of mysteries. He only allowed others to know as little as possible and what he wanted them to know.

I decided to try and talk to him, but he didn't seem to be much interested, so after finishing my food I stood up, thanked everyone and started heading towards my dorm to grab a book for the next lesson, which was reading. Just then, Naruto shouted : ''you should eat with us more often, you know!'' I turned on my heel and smiled at him shouted back: ''Sure!'' This was an invitation I couldn't and wouldn't decline.

And that was how my sixteenth birthday lunch went down; in company of people I was soon to call 'friends' and have amazing adventures with. But I didn't and couldn't possibly know that at that point.

xxxx

 **A/n:** _Woah, what is that? What's happening? Why is Sakura a boy? Where is this story going? Why so much descriptions?_

This is a story I've been planning for weeks now, it started out as a Victorian novel about a girl named "Jamie'' who wanted to attend boy school, just because she was a genius no one appreciated. And then I thought that turning it into a fanfiction would be a better idea, as the story is very light-hearted and until I made it Naruto fic I didn't know where it was going. Then it hit me, Sakura disguised as Sakun, going for that medical profession. So it's not really Victorian England anymore, but rather a world with similar rules I guess? I really don't want to write it in that old language, and besides names wouldn't fit.

The entire story is divided into 'arcs' (not really but that's what I'll call it) and each 'arc' is 4 chapters long. There are in total 12 arcs (48 chapters). So anyway, welcome to the 'Introduction Arc' SPOILER (kind of) next chapter will consist of childhood flashbacks and that involves some Team 7 woohoo. Also, how exactly Sakura discovered she's a she and how she manages to hide it from the world.

Oi Cass, that's a rather long author's note. Yeah whatever. This story is not to be taken too seriously.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. However I do own this plot line, hehe (I think, I came up with all this by myself more or less_ ).

Also, most of these names are taken from Latin. 'Folium' literally means 'Leaf'.


	2. Chapter 2 : My name is Sakura

**My name is Sakura**

 _Hot_...it was ridiculously hot back then. The day when Kohaku found me.

 _''_ _Mummy, is that little boy okay?''_

 _''_ _Yes sweetie, leave him alone. He's a just a beggar.''_

 _I couldn't take it anymore. But I was too weak to do anything. Maybe if there were puddles, I'd drink water from one. Oh how glorious would that feel. I could almost imagine. How long was it since last time I had anything to drink or eat in that matter? About two days, maybe three. It's hard to tell at a certain point. I thought I could get up and walk to the poorer neighbourhood, where people knew what starving means and would be willing to help me. So I tried to lift myself up a couple times but failed after each attempt. I looked up to the sky but my head was dizzy. I closed my weeping eyes and embraced the darkness._

 _''_ _Hey there, kid'' I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw a man, bending down to look closer at me. He had round dark-brown eyes and hair of the same colour, with some grey streaks visible in sunlight._

 _I blinked twice before replying a very quiet ''hi''. I wasn't happy or scared. I just felt really sleepy, my head was more and more heavy, and I saw that the man was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear it. The heat was burning and I heard ringing in my head. I closed my eyes again and my head fell on the spring grass._

 _xxxx_

 _''_ _He's awake! Kohaku! The little boy you found woke up!'' a woman was shouting really loudly. First thing I realised was that I was no longer sitting under a tree in the middle of the town park. I was in a single bed, in a big room with red-wooden furniture and white walls._

 _''_ _Water'' I mumbled and noticed that the said woman was holding a ready glass. She helped me drink it and looked at me, smiling a little, but worry painted her face. I recognised she was a maid, a very young one too. I whispered ''thank you'', but her expression didn't change._

 _''_ _Oh good heavens! My dear boy, how are you feeling?'' said a low male-voice. I turned towards where the sound was coming from and saw the man from before I lost consciousness. He was in butler clothes, plate full of fruit and vegetables in one hand. His seemed slightly uncertain as he rushed towards me, probably not sure of my possible reaction. I didn't move at all, just observed him, as he passed the plate to the maid. She shook her head in disbelief, the kind of where it's not hard to guess she was thinking ''I can't believe you're making me do this'' and started cutting the food into little pieces and passed it to me. As soon as I was done eating, the woman left me and the butler alone._

 _''_ _What's your name?''_

 _I didn't answer that. I couldn't remember anything about my name._

 _''_ _Do you know where your parents are?''_

 _I couldn't answer this one either._

 _''_ _How long have you been on the streets for?''_

 _I shrugged at this._

 _The man sighed, ''Maybe check your pockets if there's anything that would help me identify you? I couldn't possibly do that, it's your private stuff after all.''_

 _I did as he said and found a small piece of brown paper. I unfolded it, but unfortunately, most of the content was faded and only few things stayed. I decided to read it out loud ''Saku…and then it breaks. There's also a string of numbers below. I'm sorry but it's all smudged.'' I got no reply for a solid minute, so I looked up at the man, who seemed deeply in shock._

 _''_ _You can read'' he stated._

 _I shrugged once again. It was the only reply I could afford at the time._

 _''_ _My name is Kohaku Maki. I completely forgot my manners, I'm sorry. I should inform you that I have found you today midday, sitting under a tree in a really…bad state. This is the Hyuga mansion, guest quarters. I work here for the Hyuga family, as one of the butlers. The woman that just fed you is one of the maids for the young lady here. I was hoping you'd know your name at least, but in that situation I suppose I'll have to…perhaps hang posters around town claiming I have found you…No, that's dangerous…what can I do…''_

 _I giggled a little at him. I didn't know why, I just suddenly felt a sense of ease pass through me. Then it hit me that this man gave me food, water and shelter from the sun, and I thanked him. He smiled at me, for the first time, and his smile was warm and honest, and I couldn't help but smile back. He was about to say something, as he opened his mouth, when the door opened abruptly and another man walked in. He was wearing a suit and carried a big, orange-leather bag._

 _''_ _Good afternoon Maki. I've been assigned by one of your lords to examine this boy'' so it was a doctor._

 _''_ _How generous of them'' Kohaku said, clearly surprised._

 _''_ _Don't get used to it'' was the other man's reply as he picked up a chair from the desk and sat next to me. He checked my throat, skin condition, eyes, ears and visible bruises, and said that it was probably just the heat and lack of nutrition. He prescribed some vitamins and told me to 'eat more'._

 _As soon as he left, Kohaku made a rather offensive impression of the way he walked, which I laughed at, and then asked me: ''So, what should we call you for now? According to this little document of yours, it looks like your name could be Sakun. How does that sound?''_

 _He was so positive and nice, and even though deep down it didn't feel right, I agreed for this to be my new name. It was only meant to be temporary until we find my parents or any carers._

 _xxxx_

 _After three weeks of living at the Hyuga mansion and searching for anyone, as if there was anyone who would be looking for me, it was decided that I'm staying with Kohaku, living in the servant quarters at night, and playing in the garden during the day. I think I got used to the idea of this being no longer a temporary arrangement, and everyone else seemed fine with it too. The Hyugas themselves didn't care at all; I wasn't allowed to play where they were residing, talk to them without permission or to play with their children._

 _Well, there was one other boy that I saw sometimes when he came for the holidays from school, Neji, but he was from the Branch House and not the Main House. I didn't understand the difference between the two, other than Kohaku was working for the main house members._

 _One day I discovered a big room with a massive fireplace in the middle and shelves filled with countless numbers of books. It was a life-changing moment for me, and first thing I did was grab one of the smaller books. It was a series of short-stories by various authors. I read them all in a week and then took another book in, and another, and that's how my addiction to reading started. However, one time as I was walking out of the big book room I ran into a tall man whom I recognised straight away as Hiashi Hyuga. He was the strict father of two daughters, Hanabi and Hinata, which I wasn't allowed to play with._

 _''_ _Do you intend to read that entire book, Kohaku's boy?'' he asked me stiffly._

 _I looked at the cover again and the title 'Gravity effect and other scientific phenomena.' I picked it, because as great as the novels were, they didn't give me the scientific knowledge of the world._

 _''_ _Yes, I hope that's not a problem'' I replied and sent him a small smile._

 _Instead of answering, he eyed me and then walked to one of the taller bookshelves. He grabbed a book, even bigger than the one I was holding and passed it to me, at the same time taking away the one I intended to take._

 _''_ _It's better to start with this one, makes all the others more understandable. When you're done reading that, seek me out and I'll test you on it'' he said with a very serious tone. I nodded and quickly ran back to my room._

 _I did as he said, I read the book and even tried to memorise all the concepts described in it. About two weeks later I found him in the same room again, sitting by the fire place and filling in some papers._

 _''_ _Good morning sir, I've read the book you recommended and I'm ready to be tested on it'' I announced._

 _He put his papers away and started asking me different questions about science and even literacy (which wasn't in the book but he must've wanted to check my knowledge thoroughly). I answered almost every question he asked and was very pleased with myself. He on the other hand, remained emotionless and only gave me more books to study._

 _When Kohaku gave me some change to buy anything I needed, I went to the bookstore in town and got ''The Legend of the Three Sannin.'' I sometimes heard others talk about it and was amazed by the stories so much I spent my allowance just to have a private copy._

 _I was about nine when I was given my first medical book to read. It was a turning point for me, amazed and completely consumed in this new study, I spent all my time reading it over and over again. When I finally came back to find Hiashi, he told me that I'm being sent to a boarding school. Two days later I was getting on the train, with my bag which contained all the different variations of the school uniform, my three favourite books I was allowed to take with me, and some personal documents (new ones were made as the brown scrunched piece of paper couldn't serve as an actual thing)._

 _xxxx_

 _No one liked me. That was a fact. For one reason or another, I could not get along with other boys my age. I started to realise that something HAD to be wrong. I mean, something was wrong my entire life (the part of it I can actually remember), but at that point in time it was becoming more and more obvious. I would always look forward to holidays, because then I could go back to Kohaku and spend my days carelessly._

 _Whilst most students slept in rooms with three to five other students in it, I had my private one (because even if I wasn't a Hyuga I came from that family house). This probably divided me and the rest of the pupils more than it was necessary. I would still spend my free time studying medicine books, lending them from the school library with a very specific time limit. I'm pretty sure the librarian was impressed and at the same time annoyed at me for reading the books for eldest students and teachers. I couldn't help it that I was more mature than other boys my age. Actually, most of them. There was one from my year that I would often see in the library. I sometimes tried to talk to him, but he'd just brush me off or turn away. Other times I just sat next to him and read my own books and he wouldn't say anything. I was not the bravest person out there so it was hard as it was, but his presence often made me pointlessly nervous. I found that his name was Uchiha Sasuke, son of THE Uchiha clan, with the Knighthood honorific title._

 _At the start of the new school year when I turned twelve, we were all assigned to special teams based on our exam results. This was to improve our individual work as well as cooperation with other students. Those were to stay the same until we finish school completely, so it was a pretty big deal. I almost jumped when I learned that I'm on the same team as Sasuke, and kind of frowned that Naruto Uzumaki was with us too. Naruto was one of the disruptive pupils with lower scores. He wanted to achieve a lot but never seemed to manage under the pressure of actually studying. Our mentor was the Vice Headmaster himself, Hatake Kakashi._

 _Spending time with Sasuke and Naruto made school more enjoyable. The two of them always fought and called each other names, but deep down their bond was very strong. I would often feel jealous of them, because I never had a best friend like this. Kohaku was more like a father, and other servants' children at the Hyuga house didn't count because they would come and go. What really made the three of us friends was my copy of ''The Legend of the Three Sannin.'' Naruto saw me read it (for nth time) once and asked about it, and then I said he can borrow it as long as he doesn't wreck it. Few days later Sasuke gave me the book back, saying that he got it from Naruto and read it too. Next thing I know, we were all sitting on my bed, discussing our favourite moments and characters._

 _''_ _Jiraya is obviously the best one; I wish I could be like him!'' Naruto exclaimed._

 _''_ _You idiot, Orochimaru is the strongest one of them. He has the most power,'' Sasuke replied._

 _''_ _I'll have to disagree with both of you. Have you even read the story? Tsunade's most badass, she's not only a medic but she's also a woman'' I said to that. It was just so impressive to me that this particular woman played such a big role in this legend._

 _''_ _Yeah that's highly unrealistic, isn't it'' Sasuke pointed out._

 _AND WHY WOULD THAT BE_

 _''_ _Yeah, you're right.''_

 _''_ _You two don't know what you're on about!'' Naruto continued the argument._

 _''_ _Why do you think you get to decide, you moron?''_

 _''_ _Don't call me a 'moron' you asshole!''_

 _''_ _I wouldn't if you weren't such a moron!''_

 _I let a deep sigh out. They were always like this, and after time I really got used to it._

 _xxxx_

 _I was reading an illustrated book on human body, sitting opposite to Sasuke in the library, when I saw a diagram that explained all the differences between and male and a female body. I froze in the moment and stared blankly at the page. It took me a longer while to understand and comprehend the meaning of all this. Of course, how could I have been so stupid? I've never seen a naked human before, other than myself. How was I so sure of being a boy? No one ever noticed. Not even Kohaku. I was dressed like a boy when he found me. My hair wasn't long either. I was granted too much privacy and it allowed me to remain a boy for so long._

 _I stood up, not taking my eyes off the page. I was a girl. I wasn't a boy. Six years of my life that I knew, I knew it wrong. My head started to spin. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Tell everyone? What would happen to me if I did? Oh god, but what if I didn't? Could I keep this for longer? I had to stand there motionless for longer than I thought, because when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, I found Sasuke's confused eyes staring back at me._

 _''_ _You seem pretty taken aback by this…diagram'' he mocked me as he pointed at the page._

 _OH GREAT ONE, SAKURA. YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MORE OBVIOUS, DAMNIT_

 _Sakura?_

 _I just called myself that._

 _''_ _It's not that I'm uh…I'm tired and should be heading back now''_

 _''_ _Suit yourself.''_

 _My name wasn't Sakun. It never really made sense._

 _''My name is Sakura'' I whispered to myself, when I was left all alone in the library._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _xxxx  
_

* * *

 **a/n:** AMAZING FLASHBACK WAS IT. LET'S NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. Anyway, two more chapters of the introduction 'arc' and I can get down to the real business.

 **Next chapter:** Sakun and Ino

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Naruto or the characters. Just the storyline._


	3. Chapter 3: Sakun and Ino

**Sakun and Ino**

Every Monday morning, before lessons, we had to gather in the Great Hall to listen to any new notices and information. I didn't mind much, but it was usually same boring information, like ''exams are starting soon we hope you've been studying hard'' or ''the behaviour in class _x_ was scandalous and therefore their trip to _y_ has been cancelled.'' However this one particular morning, the student leadership were asked to stay behind, because there was another announcement that couldn't have been shared with the others just yet. We gathered around Danzo and Kakashi and waited for everyone else to leave the hall. As soon as the place was cleared out, our headmaster started speaking.

''I'm sure you're all aware of the yearly ball for our sixteen-plus students'' he said in a stern voice and looked around to clarify that we all indeed knew what he was on about. Of course we knew, the school made a big deal out of it every year and younger years were never allowed in. Naruto and I would always peek in to look at young girls dressed all nicely. I suppose I just liked seeing their dresses and hair made up, whilst Naruto liked seeing _them._ Girls weren't really allowed to go to a higher education school and the only one they'd attend was the Sunday school and Home School (which taught them all about being a perfect housewife). When none of us raised a voice Danzo continued ''every year we let you guys off and you just kind of arrive at the ball, not do much and then go. However, this year we are bringing some changes. First one, the girls who are invited to the ball will come to this school on several occasions so you can meet them beforehand. This will allow socialising at the event easier. Second one, every Wednesday afternoon until the ball which is in five weeks, you will attend a dancing class. Thirdly, and this is completely optional, but we would like you to invite girls as your partners to come with you. We believe that this little challenge will help you with learning basic social etiquette and manners on how to approach girls. Any questions?'

''Hey hey hey, old man, whatdoyou mean _invite_ girls? Are dancing classes mandatory? When are the girls visiting?'' Naruto started throwing questions at Danzo like he usually does with things.

Kakashi decided to answer them all, probably seeing the annoyance that painted Danzo's face ''We would like you boys to try and find a partner for this event, but it's really up to you if you do. You must attend dancing classes, because otherwise we don't know if you'll be able to participate. Even if some of you have been taught to dance before, it's important that you re-visit this. The girls will be visiting us during your Friday and Saturday leisure time.''

''You're making us spend time with them during our _free_ time?'' said Shikamaru. Just by looking around you could tell that the boys were displeased with this new information. Well, except for me.

''I'm way too busy to do that!'' Naruto complained again.

''Hey, why don't you just shut up?'' I reprimanded. He was getting on my nerves. IF THEY CANCEL THIS ONE OUT I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, NARUTO! GODDAMNIT

''Calm down, Sakun'' said Kakashi, he knew my temper well enough and probably worried about how this could develop, ''if that's all you are dismissed.''

 **XXXX**

''Oh how absolutely ridiculous!"' exclaimed Kiba, when we passed the news to him. Him and Chouji were the only ones who weren't in the student leadership out of the 'pack', so we had to tell them before they'd find out on Wednesday at the first dance class, along with everyone else in our year.

''Yeah! Completely stupid and pointless'' Naruto supported him. They've been all pretty negative about this and I couldn't really understand why.

''We need a plan, like a strategy or something for this'' Naruto continued. At least now he was thinking of an action plan.

''What can you do, honestly? Fake sick for a month?'' I asked.

''Hmm, no that won't pass. I was thinking more about the thing where we have to talk to girls.''

We all went silent. That was surprisingly a good point he made. Even _I_ didn't know how to talk to girls; you had to be a gentleman for that, be seen and not smelled.

''I say'' started Kiba, ''we send Sakun for the first fire.''

I stood up ''Why the hell me?''

He smirked evilly ''because, you're the most girly one obviously.''

I clenched my fists and sent him a glare, I couldn't really fight much here because everyone knew he was so damn right, the bastard.

''You know, Sakun, he has a point'' said Shikamaru ''women are bothersome and courting them takes a lot of effort'' he added, more to himself than to us.

''Do you guys reckon they'll bring home-made bakery?'' Chouji said.

I sat down and crossed my arms. This was a mess. Neji however, stood up and started with authority ''the plan is to send Sakun to the girls when they arrive'' WAIT SO IT'S OFFICIAL NOW? ''however I propose sending Sasuke for plan B''

We all looked at Sasuke who shook his head and without hesitation said ''No way.''

''But it's true that with you present, the girls may not even notice Sakun or any of us for that matter'' pointed Shikamaru.

''I have no intention to _go in_ and talk to anyone''

I decided to defend myself too ''and neither do I.''

Rock Lee, who was so far only listening to our conversation joined in and said that he'd be 'glad to do that' but no one really agreed and he went for a run to prove something to himself. He was a weird one.

''Wait a second, why is no one nominating me to go interrogate girls?'' said Naruto. This entire thing just took a hundred-and-eighty-degrees turn ''I can talk to them, alright. No one needs Sasuke or Sakun to do that, they're not even good looking he-he.''

''What did you just say?!'' I got up again, and started towards Naruto.

''No need to thank me Sakun. Kiba keeps bullying you because he thinks you're girly, but that's not the case at all. You're anything but cute'' he smiled and I punched him on the head.

''sheesh'' was Shikamaru's reaction.

''WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!''

''FOR BEING AN IDIOT!''

''Why do you guys have to be so loud?''

''SHUT UP SASUKE''

''DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!''

''Naruto! Sakun! Seriously, stop. We need to focus'' said Shikamaru.

''Oh there's no need for that, because I just decided I'll do it'' I said. HELL YEAH I WILL GODDAMNIT.

They all looked surprised but relieved. What did I get myself into?

 **XXXX**

On the second Wednesday when girls were to visit us, I woke up with anxiety. BAD IDEA, SAKURA. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE? I put on my uniform extra carefully and brushed my teeth twice that morning. I made sure my hair was super neat and then washed my face and fixed my hair again. I put on the straw hat and went to get breakfast. As I entered the hall I noticed that Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto were already there, and after grabbing some toast with milk I joined them.

''So'' Shikamaru started ''how are you going to approach them?''

''I thought I could start with simple introduction and then ask one if she'd practice dancing with me?''

I really didn't know. A week earlier we learnt the basics, and it didn't look that hard.

''If you do that and it turns out you're horrible, the entire plan will fail'' said Sasuke, who just took a seat next to Naruto, ''dancing is not that easy.''

''He's right, it's pain in the ass really'' added Shikamaru.

I thought about it for a second and came up with a new idea ''then how about, I compliment their dresses and say they look beautiful?''

Naruto grinned at me ''that's cheeky, Sakun. Trying to get them all for yourself, huh.''

''It'll be easier if you just get one and start talking. You're pretty good at that small talk crap anyway. See if she introduces you to her friends and without much talking learn the rules of their social group. Then pass the information to us'' said Shikamaru.

If anything, their strategizing made me more anxious.

 **XXXX**

That was it. We were entering the Gym for our second dancing class. Girls were already present, and stood patiently on one side. They all looked very pretty with their long hair and dresses. I really wished I was wearing one at the moment as well. But having the play the gentleman, I took my straw hat off and bowed towards them. I heard Naruto whisper ''good one, Sakun'' at me. The girls giggled but soon, as Shikamaru said, their attention turned to Sasuke. It really annoyed me for some reason. I wasn't trying to impress them but I really wished they'd stop looking at him.

The supervisor told us that we are allowed to have a few minutes for chat before we start the class. Okay, that was my chance.

''Choose your target carefully'' advised Shikamaru, but it was just so hard. They all seemed to be in some sort of groups, unlike boys, who just stood there with no direction. I looked around and saw this blonde girl and she looked at me, gently smiled and quickly looked away.

As I neared towards her, I noticed that she was quite tall, very slim and had striking blue eyes. Her dress was the prettiest of them all; it was dark purple with white lace at the sides. Her posture seemed more dignified than other girls too, and something about her facial expression made me kind of regret choosing her. She seemed very proud and confident.

I bowed again, this time just at her, and she did a little curtsey.

''Sakun of the Hyuga House'' I said ''pleasure to make your acquaintance.''

She finally looked at me and said ''Yamanaka Ino, pleasure's on my side.''

Everything about her was delightfully charming and I felt like I wanted to become her, which was definitely weird and new for me. Talking to her was difficult as well, because in social situation there was a very specific conduct of behaviour. In our natural school environment we didn't exactly follow it. For example, I'd get angry at Naruto and emotions had to be hidden. You always had to make sure others feel comfortable in your presence.

''So…how do you like our school?'' I started awkwardly.

''I suppose it's nicely decorated and very spacious. Do you ever get lost in here?'' THANK GOD SHE'S POLITELY REPLYING AND ASKING AT THE SAME TIME.

''I would often get lost when I first started attending here, but now I know it all by heart.'' This conversation was going nowhere I had to-

''So how do you feel about dancing?'' she asked suddenly, catching me off guard slightly. We both started walking around the hall with no direction; it made the conversation flow easier.

''I'm not too good at it I'm afraid. Naturally, I know the basics and the theory behind it.''

The plan was, to talk to one of them and then meet her friends. I had to focus on that. Maybe if I directed her towards one of the groups and we 'bumped into them' she'd have no choice. Nope, that'd be too rude and inappropriate.

''Oh that's unfortunate. Perhaps you ought to be my partner for today's lesson then. You'd be able to learn from the best'' she said.

 _HUH?!_

That was smart of her. As I was the one to approach her, I couldn't really disagree, especially considering she was a lady and I was playing a gentleman. She'd also be one of the very few to have a partner for today, and I didn't know that much about girls, but the move seemed cool, like she was striving for that extra attention.

''I uh I'd love to, I mean It'd be my pleasure'' I struggled. She laughed shortly at this and spun around to direct us back towards other side of the hall. She was a surprising one, girls weren't really allowed to be in charge of anything and there she was. I noticed that even if I wasn't wearing my platform boots (they gave me about two more centimetres), I'd still be slightly taller than her. This was good news; I don't think I'd be able to bear Kiba making fun of my height for the next few weeks. She was a very good dancer too which made me embarrassed because I wasn't. I let her lead me and I bet the guys were laughing their goddamn pants off somewhere in the corner. When we were finally done, she bowed once again politely, and walked away with other girls. I started heading towards dorms, ready to engage into this new book I found at the library the other day at the 'romance' section (I don't think anyone ever read them, the record was pretty much empty; I never ready any before either), but the gang joined me.

''That was impressive'' Shikamaru started, he didn't sound impressed ''but I doubt you gathered any useful information about other females.''

''Yeah dude, we can't just all go for the same blonde chick'' added Kiba ''you gotta introduce us to others.''

''Kiba's right. I'm still were I was an hour ago and this plan is kinda my only hope y'noe'' agreed Naruto but he also congratulated me on a 'good job' and so did Shino and Chouji.

''It's not like I can just demand things like this from her, you know. Besides she's quite domineering'' I've told them, and regretted it straight after because Kiba let out his ugly snorty laugh and everyone, even _Sasuke_ , joined him on that.

''She did seem quite troublesome'' said Shikamaru after a while.

''She's nice though, she really is'' was my response. And it was an honest one too. I really did enjoy Ino's company and was looking forward to seeing her again on Friday. Of course I didn't share that with the rest of the group, because they'd make fun of me more. I wondered if I'd be like her if I was brought up as a girl. Or perhaps I'd be exactly the same just in a different outfit.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** I wasn't sure where to end it. My thought process when writing the last couple paragraphs _''should I just carry on or save it as it is? I'll do like a concluding paragraph and that'll be it. Let's mention the romance novel. Let's not. Okay I'll end this here.''_

Next chapter is the last chapter of the 'introduction arc' yayayay and it's called _''First Night Out''_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters_


	4. Chapter 4: First Night Out

First Night Out

On Saturdays we had no lessons and could do pretty much whatever we wanted. That also meant non-uniform and that's somewhat exciting. I would usually start my day with a five miles jog, some physical strength training and then more cardio. Then I'd take a bath, go down for breakfast, and lastly, find a peaceful place to read, study and do my homework. Those were my only activities during leisure time, which was great but also lonely. However, due to The Girls visiting us on Fridays and Saturdays before the ball, I had to cut down some of my reading time and actually socialise with others. It didn't last long though; they arrived after lunch and left just before tea. I spent most of the time with Ino, trying to get her to introduce me to other girls, which for some reason she wouldn't do. I even asked her and it went down weirdly.

''You know, Ino'' I addressed to bring her attention, we were all out in the gardens and she was drawing the flowers ''if you'd like to be around your female friends I'd be more than happy to accompany you.''

''There's no need for that, so don't worry about it. Now look'' she showed me her drawing ''don't you think that these would go so well together in a bouquet? They really complement each other''

''Yeah, I suppose they would. That's actually really pretty, you're good at this. I can introduce you to my friends and-''

She wouldn't let me finish because as soon as I mentioned this her head went straight up and she interrupted me by saying ''No, no yet. I mean, there's no need for that either.''

I didn't understand why she was so quickly to refuse, so I just sat in quiet and watched her draw. It really amazed me how she decided not to draw the flowers as they were, but to match them accordingly to her. It said a lot about her personality, how she wouldn't conform and had to be in charge of things. She then put her sketchbook and crayons away and took a sit next to me. I figured she must've been tired, but as soon as she did she asked me a very specific question.

''Are you friends with Uchiha Sasuke?''

That surprised me and I needed a few seconds before answering her ''yeah, he's one of my closest friends actually'' I wasn't sure where this conversation was going. Ino seemed calm and collected, but something about her mannerism changed; I couldn't put the finger on it.

''All my friends ever talk about nowadays is him'' she said, ''I think a few of them even tried to talk to him. Would you believe that lack of class? They should know better and get someone to introduce them or wait for him to approach them.''

''I doubt he would, he's not much concerned with all that stuff'' I told her. I was a bit excited to talk about Sasuke to her, but I wasn't sure whether I liked it or not.

''I see. I can't wait to disappoint all the girls when I tell them later'' she laughed to herself and then in a more serious tone added: ''I'm sorry about my little outburst earlier, I just wasn't sure whether I'd be meeting him along with other friends of yours.''

''Don't worry about it.'' I figured she was nervous to meet them, as much as I was nervous to meet other girls.

''Want me to introduce you to my friends, then?'' she beamed. I nodded and we got up and walked towards a group of girls sitting in a shade by the tree. I saw that Naruto and others were watching me carefully. Right before we reached them however, Ino managed to startle me once again by whispering ''don't tell them you're good friends with Uchiha Sasuke, okay?''

So I didn't. They were all very nice and I called the guys to join us (Neji and Sasuke didn't). We talked for a while before it was time for them to go back. As soon as they left, Naruto jumped at me with a bear hug, followed by Rock Lee, Chouji and even Kiba. They really seemed happy about how the situation progressed on the third try. Sasuke and Neji joined us and we started towards Dining Hall for tea. We talked about The Girls for a while. Then I went back to my dorm and figured I still had time to check my homework, but as soon as I sat down with it Naruto abruptly entered my room, followed by Sasuke.

''You idiot, I told you to knock'' said the latter.

''Shut up!'' the blond shouted and turned towards me ''Sakun! We're going out with the guys to that funky bar to celebrate today's success, put your shoes on and let's go c'mon!''

''Really?'' I couldn't believe this, I actually had plans for the evening ''Give me a second, then!'' I was smiling so much I probably looked like an idiot. Who cares, I was one at the moment. One happy idiot.

I WAS INVITED TO GO OUT FOR THE FIRST TIME HELL YEAH!

 **XXXX**

The bar wasn't spacious and was full of adult, lower middle class men. Some of the working class were there too. We took a sit at the biggest table and ordered food. Even though we were underage, they served us beer ''on the house'', which made all the other guests angry. I'm almost certain they hated our presence there since the moment we entered. I turned to Sasuke, whom I sat next to.

''Why is everyone staring weirdly at us?''

He knew straight away what I'm talking about and answered very quietly ''because of several reasons, Sakun. First off, we're way too young to be here but because of the upper class privilege we entered anyway. Secondly, we got frees even though we can afford anything. Some of the poor men here are barely making it, so they must be really annoyed.''

''Maybe we should go then'' I suggested. The atmosphere outside our cheerful friendship circle was rather threatening.

''Good luck trying to convince Naruto to go before our food is ready. Idiot will go for seconds for sure'' Sasuke said. Damnit he was right. He looked at me then and frowned ''Look, if you want to go then you can leave. But you'll be all alone then.''

Once again, he was completely right. We were in a group so it was fine. What was the worst that could happen anyway? If I got punched I'd punch right back alright. I wouldn't necessary have the advantage with anyone, but at least I'd be able to punch back.

''Sakun, hey! Are you even listening?'' Naruto brought me back from imagining a fight that I thought could go down any moment.

''Yeah, what were you saying?''

''I asked which one you thought was the prettiest. You know, out of the girls.''

''Don't say yourself because that doesn't count'' Kiba laughed.

''Cut the crap, Kiba. If you're so into Sakun why don't you ask HIM to go to the ball with you?'' remarked Shikamaru. OH BOY

''The hell did you just say?'' barked Kiba.

''Don't threaten Shikamaru!''

''Stay out of this. Chouji!''

''You all need to calm down!'' said Rock Lee, but no one listened and soon an argument broke out. The other men stared at us and one looked like he was ready to get up and 'join in', but the food was brought and everyone went quiet. The waiter seized us from one to other and murmured:

''Please stop this right now boys, or else you'll get punched. Enjoy your food!''

''So Sakun'' Naruto mumbled.

''Don't talk with your mouth full, stupid'' hissed Sasuke.

''You never answered my question'' the blond continued ''which one do you like the most?''

Everyone's attention turned towards me, as if my answer to that was the most amazing thing. I cleared my throat and answered: ''I've been mostly spending my time with Yamanaka Ino, so I don't know much about other girls.''

''C'mon Sakun, no need to be polite here'' Naruto pressed me on. I liked them all to be fair, but not in the 'I shall court her' way.

''Not really, I don't think I'll be asking any of them to the ball'' I answered awkwardly and then I remembered my conversation with Ino and looked at the dark-haired boy sitting next to me, ''what about you, Sasuke?'' Man, I then realised how much I actually wanted to know whether he'll be trying to take one of them to the ball.

''Do you like any of them Sasuke?'' asked Lee. I bet they were all wondering about that too. But it was for a different reason than mine.

''Not really'' was his short response. I breathed out, realising I've been holding it in since asking the question. Even Ino said he put down all the ones that approached him; there was no need to worry.

''Ino told me that you're the main topic amongst them. You seem to be popular'' I pointed out. WHY DID I DO THAT?

''No way!'' cried Naruto, ''they're talking about _that_ bastard? What's so great about him?''

''An idiot like you wouldn't know'' I grunted.

''Hey Sakun, then how do you know?'' asked Chouji.

''That is a good point'' said Neji, talking for the first time since we got there probably.

I panicked and quickly lied ''Ino explained it to me, we talk a lot.''

''Really?'' seems like even Shikamaru was slightly curious ''what does she say?''

My heart was racing like crazy; they were all looking at me, including Sasuke. She didn't tell me much and more importantly, didn't explain ANYTHING to me. I had to think quickly, ''you know, that he's very handsome and cool'' I felt like I could say much more than that, because I knew first hand much more than that. They took that in and moved onto another topic. And that was still The Girls. They were now deciding who takes who. We ate our food, drank our beer, paid for everything, and were already heading out, when Kiba accidentally collided with me and the impact made me fall straight into some man's drink. I spilled it all over my shirt and his trousers. This did not look good.

''I'm so sorry, I'll buy you a new drink'' I quickly apologised and reached for my pocket to get money, but the man grabbed my wrist and stood up. He was probably twice as tall as I was which made everything ten times worse.

''Ya come in here, with your fancy pancy outfits an' all, an' do nothin' but mess around and act almighty after ya spill guy's beer at him. Do ya know I gotta work for entire day to be able to afford tha'?'' he groaned. I just really wished he'd stop squeezing my wrist.

''He did apologise and offer to pay you back. Leave him alone'' broke in Sasuke. He stepped in-between me and the guy. I saw that Naruto came closer to us, too. Rock Lee was by my side straight afterwards. And then Neji followed Lee, and Chouji and Shikamaru and Shino. Even Kiba crossed his arms and was sending glares at the stranger.

''Ya bunch think that just because ya stand together against me you'll be alright, huh. God forsaken upper classes'' he let go of my wrist and continued ''I don't want ya sorry ass to pay me back. Get lost, kid.''

I didn't hesitate a second to head straight to the door and out. We walked back complaining about the situation and cursed the guy for being weird. WHAT AN ASSHOLE.

We entered the school and separated, some boys went to their dorms and some wanted to check what others were up to. It was just our Team Seven left, when Naruto, who was leading, spun around with a mischievous look on his face.

''Let's break into Glooms' dorm and paint on their faces while they sleep'' he proposed. _'Glooms'_ was a nickname for Ater house, mainly because their house colour was black and their signature animal was a rat. We didn't like them very much, especially one of the prefects-Kabuto. He loved getting us Greenies into trouble and then probably laughed about it with his friends.

''You idiot, do you honestly believe they're asleep?'' asked Sasuke.

''We can wait for them to be! Who's in?'' Naruto wouldn't give up.

''Ironic, how all this is coming from the Head Boy'' I remarked but I really loved these kind of pranks and wanted to do it.

''Then how about'' Naruto wouldn't let this night end peacefully ''we sneak into Kakashi's dorm and see what's underneath his mask!''

''If we wait until lights-out then we can surely sneak in. Problem is that the teacher dorms are on the Minato site of school'' Sasuke suddenly started strategizing. He was definitely in for this one.

''Alright, let's meet in Sakun's dorm in thirty minutes. I'll bring the school map'' declared Naruto and ran off. Sasuke looked at me knowingly and soon walked off as well.

 **XXXX**

Our school really was massive. Our Greenies dorms were on the Hiruzen site of school, so to get to Teacher Dorms we had to walk through the entire site, science lab, classrooms, common room and the Dining Hall. Not to mention Night Guards, cruising around school to ensure we're in beds. We were supposed to be setting a good example to others, uphold the rules and represent our school as a Head Boy, Vice and a Prefect.

''We should do this as quietly as possible, therefore no talking you two'' demanded Sasuke. ''The doors are closed at this hour, so first thing is getting the keys, which are here'' he pointed at one of the rooms on the map ''this should be the easiest part of the mission. We can then walk into the Classroom thirty-four, which is right across Kakashi's office. From there we separate. Naruto will guard the door, while Sakun and I check whether Kakashi is asleep. We then signal Naruto and enter his room.''

We snuck out of my room and casually walked out of the student dorms. This was the easy part and once we were in the halls my head was overtaken by worry. Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of their lives. We walked with our backs to wall, making as little sound as possible. Getting to the cupboard wasn't too difficult either, seems like the Night Guard responsible for the Hiruzen site decided to take a break.

''Okay which key is it?'' I asked, looking at dozens of keys hanging on the wall. Most of them were labelled. But I couldn't find a Kakashi-specific one.

''I'm not sure, we need one for Classroom thirty-four so take that'' said Sasuke ''there! It says Second Office-that must be Kakashi's.''

''Guys I think I heard something from the outside'' Naruto whispered and joined us. I quickly put both keys in my bag blew off the candles (we had one each). Someone was walking outside the and when their footsteps died off we quickly crawled out and practically ran towards Classroom thirty-four. I got the keys out but it was so dark I couldn't tell which was which.

''Hurry up!'' Naruto's face drew nearer to mine with anticipation. We heard the footsteps again, coming towards us and the fear almost made me drop the keys. Luckily both boys grabbed my hands, seeing they were slightly shaking and I picked on key, while someone (I wasn't sure) held the other.

 _Click!_

The door opened but oh boy was that loud in the completely empty corridor.

''What was that?!'' I heard a man's voice and reply: "Let's go check it'', not too far from us. Crap, they were guarding in teams? They were definitely close, but I couldn't open the door abruptly in case it made any more noise. We swiftly went in and slowly closed the door behind us.

''Quickly! Lock it!'' hissed Naruto.

''I can't, they'll hear that'' I replied, our voices barely audible.

The Night Guards were right outside, as we heard them approach closer.

''See if any Classrooms are open, you start on that side and I'll do the other'' one of them commanded.

OH MY GOD WE ARE SO BUSTED WHAT DO I DO GODDAMNIT

In panic, I grabbed the doorknob. Sasuke and Naruto looked at me questioningly, as if I was ready to open the door and bust us all out.

''I'll hold the door and they'll think it's closed'' I explained to them as silently as possible, but after a while added ''you two hide somewhere just in case.''

I felt the knob vibrate slightly as the Guard grasped it. I looked at my teammates and motioned them to go, but they wouldn't. Naruto stepped in and sat at the door, blocking it and preventing from opening. I could feel the guy on the other side struggle with the knob and then drop it. But just as he was walking off, Naruto's stomach made the loudest noise you can imagine. This, of course, did not skip the Guard's ears. He immediately went up to his friend and said ''Have you got the key to Classroom Thirty Four? I think I heard something from the inside but it seems the door is locked.''

GODDAMNIT NARUTO!

I took the key, and whilst the men on the other side of the wall made noise searching for the right spare key, I closed the door and the three of us fled through the backdoor and straight into Kakashi's office across. The corridor in-between was never guarded, because it was so small and used more as an empty passage no one paid attention towards. Naruto, as planned, stood in the threshold, whilst Sasuke and I crawled towards Kakashi's dorm. The only upholding thing was that on Saturdays most teachers would take off and go home to their families, so there were less people to hear or catch us. We made it to Kakashi's and peeked in. His bed was empty and our mentor himself was nowhere to be seen. We got up and signalled Naruto to join us.

''Where is he?!'' the blonde asked.

''Maybe he went to visit his family?'' I suggested.

Sasuke frowned at this and Naruto started looking around Kakashi's stuff.

''What are you doing, idiot?''

''Looking for any photographs or something of Kakashi where he's not wearing a mask'' said Naruto, ''Guys check this out 'Make out Paradise'? Isn't that the weird book he's always reading?''

''Let me see'' I took the book off Naruto. ''I've always wondered what it's about.'' I opened it, read a few paragraphs and quickly put the object back on the shelf. Naruto, seeing this, decided to check for himself what's inside but I stopped him by pulling him away.

''Oh c'mon Sakun. I wanna know too!'' the boy argued.

''No! You'll regret it, it's some perverted romance novel'' I warned them.

''Hehe, Kakashi that old bastard'' Naruto laughed ''Hey Sasuke, whatcha doing there?''

I turned towards the dark haired boy, who was examining a piece of black cloth. He clenched his fists and looked at us ''It's his mask and the lights are on, which means he's probably in the bathroom right now.''

 _Not good not good._

''What do we do?''

''What can we do?''

''This is it, he'll catch us and kill us!''

''He can disband our team!''

''We'll get separated!''

''And then kicked out!''

''What? No! I don't want that!''

''You two seriously need to calm down'' Sasuke reprimanded both me and Naruto, ''it's too dangerous to leave now because Kakashi might be on his way back and we could collide. What we can do is hide in his office.''

I exchanged a nod with Naruto and we creeped back to Kakashi's office and squished under his big wooden desk. The room was pretty dark (besides wall candles) so as long as our mentor was heading straight to bed there'd be no way for him to notice us. We stayed there, in an absolutely uncomfortable position for a while before he returned.

Any sound now, and that'd be it.

We watched in horror as he walked through the office and into the bedroom. I then realised how weird it was that his private area was so close to his working area. Perhaps vice-head privilege. Ironically, shelves were blocking the view, so we couldn't see his upper body. He closed the door and then _locked them_. We couldn't even stay for longer until he's asleep to peak in.

I heard Sasuke sigh and then Naruto murmur: ''goddamnit.''

We waited for a solid hour under that desk, and then crawled back outside. Once we were in the little corridor, I suggested that instead of risking it again by taking a shortcut through Classroom thirty-four we go outside and walk down the field. Both boys agreed with me, clearly as tired, sore and disappointed as I was. We walked back in, returned the keys to designated places in the cupboard and then returned to our dorms.

It was a long night for me, and as exhausting as it was, it was also the most fun I had in ages. Probably the most fun I had during my school-life there. Yes it was thrilling and dangerous at moments, but adrenaline is a part of life experience I guess. I fell asleep so fast I don't even remember going to bed.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** do I suck at ending chapters or what.

EARLY UPDATE BECAUSE IT'S SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY AYY HAPPY 23RD

ALSO ALSO ALSO

Last chapter of the 'introduction arc' yayayay

Now our little Sakura has told us about her friends and family. That doesn't mean that the story from this point on will be very dramatic and stirring. As it says in the description, it's a light-hearted little adventure. No, that doesn't mean it'll be boring either, gosh.

 _Next chapter: The date_


	5. Chapter 5: The date

**The Date**

We were three weeks into this whole ball preparation thing and it was getting more and more exciting. Kohaku sent me his brother's evening suit and when I tried it on it looked stupid and too big, so I asked Ino if she would mind and trim it slightly according to my size. Spending time with The Girls became a norm for everyone in school and we had our first couples already. Ino and I would often gossip about them. For example, Shikamaru's laziness granted him a partner for the ball. And it went down like this: on a Wednesday during our practice, he said that he has a headache and can't participate. This girl, Temari, from year above said she's not 'feeling it' either and sat down next to him. Nobody knows how their conversation went down, but next meeting they were together again, and then Ino told me that they'll be going together too.

Kiba was trying his luck with multiple girls and was turned down each time, until he got to docile Hinata. She's from the Hyuga Main House, but I don't know her as I wasn't allowed to spend time with her. Back to the point, Naruto was getting angry with the other boy, and when he saw that he tried to persuade the shy Hinata to go with him, he immediately stepped in, stopped Kiba, talked to Hinata for a moment AND took her hand and kissed it. I saw Neji freak out, and the poor girl fainted, but soon after agreed to go with Naruto.

Neji made a couple poor attempts with a girl named Ten-Ten. 'Poor' because for some reason, Rock Lee would often hang around the two of them, clearly not reading the atmosphere. Ino absolutely adored it; she claimed it was the most amusing thing she's seen.

Chouji asked Karui, a rather impulsive girl, and to everyone's surprise she agreed. Their personalities seemed so different. Ino said, that just like flowers, they balance each other out and create a very beautiful bouquet together.

Sasuke, who was completely uninterested in the ball, was pretty much left all to himself.

I excused myself from Ino and decided to go join him for a while. We were asked to show girls around our animal farm, and Sasuke just sat on the bench by the chickens.

As I approached him he looked up to see whether it's another girl 'casually' walking by or directly going in to talk to him. Because it was only me, he shifted a little to make some space. ''How long until they're going back?'' he asked in a monotonous tone, clearly bored out of his mind.

''Only a couple more minutes, say, are you sure you don't want to spend time with actual people? You're more than welcome to join me and Ino, she's alright.'' I was waving my legs, feeling a bit nervous. I didn't really want that to happen but I also felt bad about him being grumpy in the corner.

''I'll pass, thanks.'' He folded his arms as if to show that he's definitely not moving from his place. As if that'd work on me.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him up and lead him towards my blonde friend. It was one of those decisions made without putting much thought into it; on impulse.

''You stop that. I said I'll pass'' he argued. I'm lucky I'm quite strong, because otherwise he'd just be able to forcefully tear away from me and go back to his sulking bench.

''I heard you, but I can't stand that you're left out sad and lonely.''

''Who says I'm sad and lonely?''

I laughed a little ''I do!''

We neared to Ino. She was quick to notice us, and her cheeks turned rosy red at the sight. I frowned a little, but quickly regained my composure and decided to introduce the two.

''Yamanaka Ino, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Ino.'' The boy sent me a glare for putting him into the oh how very annoying situation but then bowed his head at her and she did a courtesy.

I couldn't count on Sasuke to say anything, so I thought I might ask Ino whether she has anyone in mind she'd like to go to the ball with, but she was ahead of me.

''I'm really glad I finally get to meet you'' she told him and smiled.

Sasuke didn't react so I pinched his arm and he finally said ''Yeah I'm glad to meet you too.''

I felt bad for Ino, because he wasn't even looking at her. But at the same time, my inner self was laughing and shouting HELL YEAH HE'S NOT INTERESTED IN THE PRETTIEST ONE WHAT'S UP.

''Sakun, about your suit'' Ino started ''it's almost ready. I was thinking, whether you'd like to pick it up tomorrow and perhaps stay for dinner. We have the most amazing cooks and your friend Naruto told me that you can leave school premises on Saturdays.''

I was a little startled that she would invite me to her mansion, but then again we were friends and she was doing me a big favour ''I'll make sure to be there.''

I looked at Sasuke, who was gazing into the distance. Ino realised that it might have been awkward for the other boy and quickly added: ''Of course, you're invited too, Mr. Uchiha.''

So weird that she just called him 'Mr. Uchiha'.

''I'll have to pass on that'' he grunted.

The Girls were already gathering by the exit to leave, so we walked Ino back and then joined the other guys.

''You should really join me tomorrow, Sasuke. It'll be fun'' I suggested.

''What's that? What's that?'' Naruto chirped in.

''Sakun's got a date with Yamanaka girl tomorrow'' Sasuke informed him.

Naruto patted me on the head ''Nice one, our little Sakun is becoming a man.''

''Don't get too friendly'' I pushed the blond away, ''It's not a date, I'm just going to visit Ino at her mansion to pick up my Evening Suit and we'll eat dinner together.''

''Sakun, that still sounds awfully lot like a date'' said Shikamaru.

They started congratulating me and asking weird questions or giving advice. I wasn't really listening; I was spacing out a bit, trying to figure out my way out of this. I thought that since The Girls are coming over the next day as well, I can tell Ino that I'm not feeling too well, right?

WRONG

She wasn't there the next day. I looked for her and then went to ask Tenten whether she's late today or ill or anything.

''She's just busy, doing some _housewife duty_ practice she said'' was Tenten's response.

NO NOT GOOD, OH NO.

 **XXXX**

For the 'date' with Ino I decided to put on my best clothes, and that was my school uniform. The only change I made to make it seem casual was wear my own coat instead of the usual school blazer. I also trimmed my hair slightly, because it was getting too long. Ino was kind enough to arrange a car to pick me up at 4pm and take me to her mansion. And boy, when I got there I wondered why she even bothered to talk to me when she had all _this._ It wasn't as big as what the Hyugas owned, but for sure it was much more magnificent. I got greeted by a maid and a butler on the door and they lead me to meet Mr. Yamanaka first. All I knew about him was that he was a well-respected Psychiatrist.

He was sitting in a room, which I assumed was his office. There were had multiple diplomas and certificates hanging on the walls. There was a couch and a big desk in the middle, behind which was Ino's father. Everything about him screamed 'wealth' and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. The fact that he knew a lot about how human brain works didn't help.

He looked at me sternly ''Ah, Sakun.''

I bowed my head ''sir.''

His pale blue eyes seemed to be piercing through me, studying me thoroughly ''take a seat, boy.''

''Thank you, sir'' I sat on the red velvet couch.

''I heard you were courting my beloved daughter'' he stated plainly. It wasn't a question but he clearly expected me to further elaborate on that.

''I beg your pardon, sir'' I said in response, trying to sound as confident as possible ''but Ino and I are good _friends_ '' I had to emphasise that last word.

He looked amused and nodded his head ''I see.''

We sat there in silence for a while, his eyes examining me carefully. He was about to say something when the door burst open and Ino walked in.

''Father that is enough! Stop playing the strict parent and let him go'' she scolded her dad. It was truly amazing and unheard of, and I was so glad and terrified I'd witnessed all this with my own eyes. Ino didn't look like she usually did. When she'd come to visit us on school grounds, all of her hair was tied neatly to the back in a tight bun, her dress would have many layers and her skin would be completely covered. This Ino was different, most of her hair was still tied back but she let her extremely long bangs fall on one side of her face; the dress she was wearing was thin and as long as up to her knees. She wasn't wearing any gloves or any other unnecessary material. Her face expression wasn't as blank and cautious as it was in front of others in school.

She grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of the room, I saw Mr. Yamanaka chuckle and wave goodbye at us. A NOTE TO SELF, ASK HER HOW ON EARTH WAS SHE ABLE TO DO THAT JUST NOW. We walked up a flight of stairs and a corridor, at the end of which was Ino's room. I had to stop in my tracks and stare in awe, because it was full of flowers. Paintings, actual living plants, fake ones, bed pattern, and Ino's belongings shaped like flowers.

She saw my face expression and giggled ''Come on in, seat down. I'll bring your suit right over.''

I sat on her bed and still couldn't take my eyes of all the beautiful flowers. _It really was something._ I didn't even notice Ino left, but then I saw her walk back in, holding neatly folded fabric, which was thrown at my lap a second later.

''Try it on! Try it on!'' she demanded and turned around, to indicate that _that_ was my time to change.

It fitted perfectly ''you can look now.''

''This looks on you better than I expected, Sakun'' she told me. There was something about the way she said it that reassured me and I felt that going to the ball won't be an embarrassing experience.

She looked at my face and frowned a little, grabbing her chin in a thinking gesture. ''You cut your hair'' she noticed and continued ''we really need to do something about these bangs of yours. How are you able to see anything with them covering your eyes?''

''Uhm uh'' I struggled. She moved to her drawers and started searching for something amongst many other stuff.

''Got it!'' she lifted up a small comb. She ordered me to sit on the chair while she styled my hair. I've decided that it was the perfect time to ask her about family life.

''You know your dad'' I started ''how come he allows you to behave the way you do?''

The blonde didn't even stop for a second, like she knew I was going to ask her this sooner or later and replied with a melody to her voice, as if she rehearsed it many times ''Even if my family name is well-known and we abide social rules, in this household we are allowed to behave however we want to. This is the only place that we get to be ourselves; father calls it 'a mental holiday', because he believes all that strain caused by society can have a negative effect on one's inner thoughts and feelings. There, you look a lot better now'' she shoved a mirror in front of my face to show me her work.

She parted my bangs and put them at sides and combed all of my hair. It looked more like an actual haircut rather than a depressed willow tree I was rocking every day. Not a single word could escape my throat, partly because I never seen myself like this before, and partly because her words still echoed in my head. _This is the only place that we get to be ourselves_ how wonderful it must feel.

''Your hair is really pretty, it reminds me of flowers'' she smiled brightly ''and your features are so delicate and almost fragile. I think that's what makes you stand out from other guys the most and what makes talking to you so easy for me.''

''You too, Ino. You're naturally so beautiful and talented. Other boys talk about you a lot and ask me if I could stop being around you so much so they get a chance to do that too'' I replied, trying my best to return the compliment.

''Of course they would'' Ino stated knowingly. Then her expression changed and she looked more curious than ever ''so, how is Sasuke situation going?''

GOSSIP TIME ''Still nothing, he's not interested in any of the girls'' I said, and I immediately realised that my voice sounded a notch too cheerful, but I don't think she caught that.

''Damn'' she sighed ''at this pace the only hope for him will be arranged marriage, huh?''

It was supposed to be a joke but neither of us laughed; we just looked at each other in terror.

''He doesn't have a fiancée does he?'' Ino asked, trying to sound casual.

''I honestly don't know'' I admitted, it was a scary thought ''he never said he does, but he barely talks about himself to begin with. I don't know all that much about him at all.''

The defeat in my voice was too obvious and this time Ino picked up on that ''If you want to know more about him, why don't you just ask?''

''I tried, but apparently 'it doesn't concern me''' I mimicked Sasuke.

Ino sighed again and then decided to redirect the conversation somewhere more cheerful ''you change back to your casual clothes, and then we'll go outside because I really want to show you my garden.''

I did what she asked me to and for some reason was really looking forward to seeing more flowers. It was a nice aspect of Ino, she made you believe that whatever she said was true and wanted you to be just as excited about it as she was. She could also easily see through people and had a strong sense of self; any kind of gesture or conversation from her seemed to show 'this is who I am and I am amazing.'

The garden was really outstanding, making the one at our school look like a dead bouquet. We walked around for a while before a maid came over and informed about dinner being ready.

Ino's family really was behaving in what-the-hell mannerism, because no one besides me cared enough to sit straight at the table. The mere fact that Yamanakas were one of the most well-known and respected families in Leaf was amazing.

''Ino told me you want to be a doctor'' said Mr. Yamanaka. The stern man I met a couple hours before was completely gone and replaced by a lively dad, who couldn't wait to tell what happened to him during the day and the new discoveries he made.

''Yes, that's true. I'm still not sure what type of doctor, though.'' I replied. I had a few ideas in mind, like being a surgeon or paediatrician.

''Have you thought about psychiatry? It's still pretty new, but definitely developing rapidly, and there's still so much to discover'' he informed me, which by the tone of his voice sounded more like a suggestion.

''It's really interesting!'' Ino joined in, ''we ought to go to my dad's study after dinner and see his books, Sakun!''

Mrs. Yamanaka cleared her throat but didn't say anything.

Ino's dad ignored his wife and addressed me again ''If you don't have any plans for the summer half term, Sakun, you should join me at the hospital and see everything in action. Being an intern for me would be very beneficial for you.''

It was an offer I couldn't put down for so many reasons ''I'd love to. Thank you, sir.''

''Okay enough of talking, let's go Sakun'' Ino quickly got up and left the room; I hastily followed her. There really was a strong sense of freedom in this household. We sort of had that in our school too, amongst ourselves. When not on duty, the servants at Hyuga house would also shamelessly party.

Ino reached for volumes of different thick books and passed them one by one to me, ''Dad used to tell me all about human mind and behaviours from when I was very young, but ever since you told me how hard you work on becoming a doctor and how much you love reading and how the Sannin Legends inspired you, I got more curious too. So lately I've been reading my dad's books and patient records'' she confessed and her playfulness disappeared when she added: ''Mother keeps reminding me that I'll never be able to be a doctor; that it's a dead, silly dream of mine.''

I understood her feelings too well. My chances could've been reduced to zero at any given point too, if anyone found out about me. I put my hand on Ino's shoulder and smiled at her ''that doesn't mean you have to stop reading all these texts and learning more, right? As you said, you are free to be yourself here. I can teach you a lot of things that I know too, like about blood pressure or any other awesome discoveries.''

She returned the smile ''no wonder your forehead is above average, your brain is bigger than anyone else's.''

Just when I thought she won't mention my defect, she had to point it out. But to turn it around and make it a compliment was a whole new level of bullying.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** omg Sakura just had a completely platonic date with her friend, Ino. It wasn't really a date, just after school hanging out. Loving how it was supposed to be set in Victorian Era but turned into 'Cass loves world building and messing up history.'

Fun Fact: I've just started reading _The Raven Cycle_ by Maggie Stiefvater and I'm absolutely in love. If I ever forget to update it's because I'm curled up in my bed crying and brooding over the friendship and the character development. Really awesome series 10/10 would recommend.

 **Next chapter** : The Question

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters._

Please Review!

ok bye


	6. Chapter 6: The question

**The Question**

When I returned to my dorm, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on my bed, going through my notebooks. They didn't even try to hide the crime; just looked at me and returned to flicking the pages of what looked like my journal from my first year at _Folium_ (I had no friends and thought that keeping a journal with fake adventures was a good idea).

''What the hell, guys?!'' I shouted. They seemed completely untouched by this.

Naruto turned around to face me and pointed at my journal ''this is super cool, I love the story where we're sitting in class and Kurenai turns into a vicious monster and eats Kiba.''

''These are private!'' HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO ME

Sasuke saw my annoyance and cleared situation ''Naruto wanted to ask about your date, so he made me wait here with him until you're back.''

''It was NOT a date'' I corrected him and threw my suit on the desk to further prove my point, ''she fixed my suit for the Ball, it was too big.''

Naruto frowned ''but Ino only ever talks to you, and now this. Maybe she's already expecting that the two of you will go together.''

I didn't say anything back, just started cleaning up my stuff they took out. Then I squished in between the two and sat defeated ''It's really not like that at all. She's just not interested in any of the boys that go here.''

I looked at Sasuke and a small idea appeared at the back of my mind. I tried to brush it off but the more I did so the more it grew bigger and stronger. What if she liked Sasuke? Nope, impossible she would've done something about it, knowing her. Even if I dismissed it, it still stung me a little.

''Say, Sasuke'' I started cautiously, not sure why was doing this ''do you like Ino?''

He looked at me with distaste ''you can't be serious.''

''It's safe Sakun'' Naruto reassured, ''he won't steal her away. Or any other girl for that matter.''

I shook my head ''that's not the point.''

Sasuke got up and went for the door ''you two can talk about your boring stuff without me'' and he left.

We both stared at the door for a second after him, and then I thought I could interrogate my blond energetic friend about the thing that's been bothering me for a while now.

''Why is he like this?'' I asked and then realised it's Naruto I'm talking to and I should be more specific ''I mean, he'll have to subdue to that aspect of life at some point, right? Maybe he already has a fiancée…''

Naruto started laughing like a maniac as soon as I said it. It got to the point where it was annoying ''what's so funny?''

''The fact that you came up with this sort of idea'' he laughed more and I smacked him on the head ''hey! What was that for?''

I just crossed my arms and looked away. An idiot will remain an idiot.

Naruto rested his head on my pillow ''maybe the bastard is so arrogant he merged them all into one stereotypical female he hates and can't tell them apart?''

''It does sound like a possibility'' I admitted. I decided to lie down as well.

''On a serious note'' started Naruto ''you should ask Ino to the ball. Even if you're friends, you can't embarrass her by letting her go alone.''

I let out a small sigh; he always somehow managed to know what to say and how to say it. ''How are things between you and Hinata?''

I couldn't see him but I just knew that his face went bright red; it always did at the mention of Hinata.

''We're progressing slowly, I guess?'' he giggled awkwardly ''turns out we've met before, years back.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, back when we were kids. I completely forgot but she didn't. We talk about different things…''he yawned ''for the first time a girl is interested in me. I guess I want to know everything about her too. Weird thing that is, isn't it?''

''Yes it is'' I closed my eyes ''this whole romance and flirting sure seems fun. I wonder if I'll ever be able to… you know have all that.''

I started imagining myself being a very lonely doctor. I saw all my friends around me with a loved one by their side, laughing and dancing. Suddenly, I was wearing a white wedding gown, and my hair was long. Ino handed me a bouquet of flowers and smiled brightly ''you're really pretty, Sakura'' she said. To my left was Naruto; he was talking to me but I didn't understand a word he said. We were then in the Great Hall, neatly decorated for that ball, but it was dark and empty. I turned to Naruto who pointed toward something in the corner. I started walking in that direction and then, uncertain looked back at Naruto but he disappeared. I carried on walking to the dark corner and as I was getting closer, I saw a silhouette standing there, facing away from me. I was a few metres away from him and recognised that it was Sasuke, who was turned to me now, opened his mouth and said ''you two really are idiots.''

 _Huh?_

I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke standing in front of me, shaking his head in disapproval. I was lying curled up on the edge of my bed, because Naruto took all the space. _Weird dream, huh._

''Kakashi is looking for Naruto'' said Sasuke and then drew his face closer to the blond ''Oy! Stop sleeping!''

Naruto got up and opened his eyes. He looked from me to Sasuke, then around the room and his expression quickly turned alert ''Goddamnit, I had to attend some stupid morning interview.'' He ran out of the room in a split second without another word.

 **XXXX**

I was ready to ask Ino on the next possible occasion. This was Wednesday. She came this time and was back to her 'public' self. I worried that she might take it the wrong way. We were friends, and nothing besides that.

The dance classes became pretty boring after four weeks, because most of the students were taught how to dance years before when they were children. I wasn't, but caught on fairly quickly. It became just an hour of whirling around and exchanging a few words from time to time. They usually gave us around five minutes to have a little chat with the girls, before they had to leave. That was my cue.

Ino and I were walking shoulder to shoulder, talking about Kiba's miserable love life, or the complete lack of it.

''Perhaps if he stopped trying then it wouldn't be as embarrassing'' Ino giggled, ''he could pretend that he's pulling off Sasuke and…''

She didn't get to finish because Naruto, who appeared out of nowhere, said out loud ''pulling off what? Sasuke? As if Kiba could'' then he looked troubled as he realised that he might have indirectly complimented the Uchiha and so he quickly corrected himself ''not that Sasuke is hard to pull off…Uhm right that sounded weirder. I just wanted to remind you Sakun about that thing we discussed the other night, remember?'' when I nodded my head he sent me a bright smile ''Alright! I'll excuse myself now.''

''That boy is definitely _something_ '' Ino commented.

''About the ball'' I began, I had to put my hands in trousers pockets because I couldn't think of a better location to place them ''we're going together, right?'' I kicked a small rock in indifference.

TOO CASUAL SAKURA, TOO CASUAL

Ino seemed offended by the way I asked too, because she rolled her eyes and said in a clearly covered annoyed tone ''Now now, Sakun. Ask me properly.''

Was this a game to her? It's not a hard question to answer and why would it matter if I ask that way or another. I suddenly felt all defensive, before thinking it through and instead of changing my question _slightly_ I turned it into a quite rude suggestion ''you can go with the lady-killer Kiba over there if you are so displeased with me.''

She was obviously fighting to stay calm and collected, but her narrowed eyes and breaking voice couldn't hide from me ''maybe I should, oh look there he is.''

She actually turned towards him and approached Kiba with all the confidence in the world. I crossed my arms and watched from the distance as they conversed. Ino thought she was being sneaky, but I could see her looking back at me from time to time. Kiba had a special way of dealing with people and especially ladies that made them uncomfortable and often upset. LIKE HELL I'LL HELP YOU, YOU PIG-FACE

I faced opposite direction and decided that it's not my problem whom she goes with from now on. I kicked the grass, which probably made me look stupid but I was just so angry. It wasn't even a big deal; we had many more reasons to dispute over. As I stood by the gates, thinking about all the irritation I had in me, I heard some girls whisper to one another:

''Is she seriously going to talk to Uchiha?''

''How desperate can you get?''

I panicked and quickly searched for Sasuke. It wasn't hard, considering my eyes would always, consciously or not, look for him and then find him. Really, it became a habit for me. When I saw him my heart started racing, but not because of the usual feeling I dwelled for the boy, but because I've realised that he was talking to Ino. He was having an actual _conversation_ with her. At least that's what it looked like to me on the first sight. Then, as I managed to shake off the dreaded suspicion, I noticed that it was Ino hopelessly trying to grab his attention, while he just stood there being passive as usual.

Without thinking my legs moved towards them. I wish that I was trying to save Sasuke from Ino back then, but in reality I wanted to save Ino from the complete shame. She was my friend, wasn't she? But she was also a _lady_ and wanted to be treated like one.

As I reached them, I made sure to separate Ino from Sasuke by standing right between the two.

Ino's cheeks were all red, but she still stood tall and looked at me with narrow-eyes ''what are you trying to do, Sakun?''

''Would you mind, Sasuke?'' I asked the dark-haired boy. He just shrugged and walked off but looked content to be released from Ino. I saw the disappointment in her face as she watched him go, which pleased me for so many reasons. The most important one: I was still angry at her for doing unnecessary things.

''We're friends'' I said ''so I didn't think I'd have to ask you in any special way.''

''Of course you do, I can't agree otherwise'' she replied. I could sense the impatience in her tone.

''Do you want to go to the ball with me, then'' I asked without the ability to look her in the eyes in that moment.

She just looked at me as if she was surprised and said ''I already assumed we're going together, there's no need for asking.''

THAT GODDAMN PIG-FACED

 **XXXX**

I was back in my dorm, going through maths homework when Naruto decided to casually walk in. He slept here once and thinks he owns the place. Well, he always seemed to be too familiar with me.

''DID YOU ASK HER?'' boy, was he excited over this.

''Yeah, we're going together'' I told him.

''Awesome!'' he shouted and jumped on my bed and started fiddling with my journal again. He's already seen most of it anyway, so I decided to let him off on that.

''Where's your other half?'' I asked him. He sent me questioning look so I added ''you know, dark hair, quiet, nicely built…very tall with spiky hair and dark eyes.''

He threw a pillow at me with a ''Hey!'' to show his disapproval of saying 'other half' when referring to Sasuke. ''He's doing his homework too. You guys are no fun on weekdays.''

''Are we fun on other days, then?'' I mused, ''besides you should have your own homework to be working on, instead of biting off your nails on my bed.''

Any moment now and I would grab him by the hair, throw out through the window and watch him fly. The only reason I was holding back was because I was trying to focus on numbers in front of me.

''Yeah but not really'' he muttered ''who's 'Kohaku'?''

Ah, he got to the part where I wrote about spending my 'doctor' money on buying Kohaku his own house where he would be able to employ servants for himself rather than being one.

''He's sort of my dad.'' I've never told anyone about how I was found and adopted. I felt like it would dishonour Kohaku to talk about the fact that I had other _real_ parents out there somewhere, while he was present with me and raised me. He didn't do that great of a job, since I'm not exactly a young boy, but it's not like he wanted a child to begin with. Or perhaps he wanted one but couldn't find the right woman? We didn't know that much about each other in the end.

''What about your mum?'' he asked, a bit too grimly for Naruto.

I paused for a second before answering ''I don't know her.''

''I don't know mine either'' he admitted very quietly.

I got up to console him somehow, maybe a friendly pat on the shoulder but someone knocked on my door and then walked in, shoving papers into Naruto's face.

''I'm not going to do this for you!'' barked Iruka at Naruto, he was his personal mentor to ensure that Naruto is completing all his work and responsibilities as the Head Boy.

Naruto grunted ''How did you find me?''

''Sasuke told me you might be here.''

''That bastard.'' He turned to me ''sorry, Sakun, I gotta get going.''

They both left and I was alone again. I looked at the open journal on my bed and thought that I should write to Kohaku and tell him I have someone to take to the ball. But then he might take it the wrong way and think that I'm in love or something. I looked at the picture of me and Kohaku I had framed on my desk. It was from a year before when I was at Hyuga mansion for the summer holiday. We were sitting on a park bench, looking away from the camera. I wonder how much I've grown since then and if I looked a lot different. Kohaku never changed; throughout the years I've been with him he still looked the same. Perhaps he was destined to stay exactly like this, like a still frame of a picture. Unmoved by everything and waiting for me with a warm hug, while I would grow and change with every season.

I wrote him a short letter, to say that I'm doing fine, I studied hard for my exams, that I miss him loads and will be home in a month. It seemed like every other letter he received from me, so at the end I surrendered and added a 'P.S.' where I told him about my friend Ino and her father and his summer offer. _He'll be happy about this_ I thought.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** Where was Sasuke in this chapter lmao (besides some 'cameos')

I figured I should focus on other things accordingly to the 'mini arc' theme before unloading all the Sauce stuff

Besides there's not much I can do at this point

Not-so-fun-fact: I'm a massive nerd and decided to stay up all night just so I can meet my friend at 'sunrise' because time's not real.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Next chapters: The Dance (there's a lot happening in that one, as in for the standards of this fic but yeah I'm excited to post it next week ayy)

Please Review!

Later alligators

I'll check myself out


	7. Chapter 7: The Dance

**The Dance**

To say that the Great Hall on the night of the Ball look impressive would be an understatement. As Naruto and I walked in right before it started we were few of the first people to witness how much effort was put into this one night. Beautiful red curtains were gracefully hung around the windows, giving a contrast to the gold shine of everything else. Massive flower pots were placed by the glowing walls. The tables set for us to sit at (with a sitting arrangement) were simple, but still seemed extravagant as they blended with the whole picture.

''This is breath taking'' I told Naruto, who just nodded in response.

We were called in early to go over what that was to happen and check that everything is as it should be (Head Boy and his vice responsibilities). Student committee members from other houses hang around too, clearly anticipating the big night.

That Kabuto was among them looking annoying and suspicious. ''Hey Naruto, which one have you finally decided to take with you tonight, Sakun or Sasuke?'' he said and the other boy with him snorted in laughter. A few guys from other houses joined him and I turned to look at my blond friend's reaction.

''Shut up!'' he shouted and crossed his arms ''as if you haven't seen me and Hinata around! Why are you asking anyway, still looking for a last minute date?''

OOH THIS IS EXCITING

''Naruto, I think we ought to go and change before-'' I started but stopped when Kabuto started laughing obnoxiously.

''Was that a sad attempt at making a witty comeback?'' he choked ''oh my, your brain seems to be slowly developing.''

''THE ONLY THING THAT'S SLOWLY DEVELOPING IS YOUR SMALL _MMMFSDF_ '' I covered Naruto's mouth with my hand to quiet him down. He looked at me betrayed.

''Listen, as much as I hate the guy, we shouldn't start a fight here, and besides we really need to get going'' I explained. Naruto just shrugged and putting his hands in his pockets headed towards the exit. I followed him, sending Kabuto the most intense glare I could make. If Sasuke was here, maybe he'd be able to scare the asshole with a single threatening dirty look; all I managed to do was make him chuckle in amusement.

 **XXXX**

Ino was supposed to arrive with the rest of the girls that sat at the table with us (conveniently most of them were going with my friends), in a rented car outside school gates. That's where we all waited, looking fancy and mature. Well, most of us. Naruto was crouching down playing with pebbles and Chouji watched him while munching on some sort of crispy snack, I wasn't sure. Shikamaru stared at the sky with a troubled face expression, and Kiba was scowling in my direction the entire time. He managed to find someone in the end, but was angry that I snatched Ino away. I must've really insulted his ego doing that. It did not make me feel bad.

The car finally arrived and girls started getting out, one by one. They all looked pretty, which stung me a lot because I really wished I could try on a fancy dress. But what caught everyone's attention, was Ino. She outshined others and knew it too well. The face was made up, but not so much to look painted. Long blonde bangs were covering some of her face, like I'd seen her at Yamanaka mansion. Long ponytail was neatly decorated with flowers and plaits. The most important thing was her dress, because it was a bit scandalous. The front was shorter than the back, revealing her ankles and bit of legs. The pale purple colour of it however added some sort of innocence to it. With her chin up, Ino walked towards me and we linked arms. She was gorgeous and something burned within me.

I checked over my shoulder to see if other girls felt similar or showed some sort of displeasure but they seemed too occupied by their dates. And just then, like on a call, they all turned their heads at one direction and stared in awe. I followed their stare and my jaw almost dropped at the sight of Sasuke in his black suit, red shirt underneath and a black tie.

''Sakun, I think your gaze is much more intense than anyone else's'' Ino murmured ''don't tell me you're jealous?''

I had to put unimaginable amount of effort to look away from Sasuke and turn to the blonde girl to say something back, but as I did I forgot what I was going to say and just blinked. GREAT ONE

We entered the Great Hall and sat at our allocated table in the last row by the wall. Naruto must have bribed Kakashi and Danzo with his soul to get pair-less-Sasuke to be placed with us, because one of the basic rules was that 'singles' are put together. And so our dark haired friend took a seat to my left, meaning I was stuck between him and Ino. _'Stuck'_ may be a bad word to use for the situation, but it was rather unhandy for me. And the reason is simple: the two caused all my inner thoughts and feelings to get slightly out of control. How was I supposed to casually interact with the Uchiha when all I could think about was Ino's perfect apparel? And how was I supposed to chat with Ino when perfect-looking-Sasuke was right next to me and all my head wanted to do was face towards him and stare shamelessly? I may have made the situation much more nerve-wracking for myself than it actually was, but when I hide too many emotions they all just build up inside.

Breathe in. Breathe out. The air smelled like a mixture jasmine and new furniture. I focused on the soft fabric of the tablecloth under my fingers. Kiba dominated the table conversation, going on about his family's dog-breeding business. Naruto grunted and I sent him _a look_ to which he motioned his head to the left. Kabuto. His table was awfully close to ours, so close we could hear each other's conversations.

DAMNIT

When the place was fully packed with students, teachers and our special guests, Danzo stepped to the podium to give a lame speech and start the Ball. I noticed something I have not paid attention to before; there was orchestra playing harmonious, quite romantic music. They called all prefects and heads and vices to start the dancing. I took Ino's hand awkwardly and followed the others to the designated dancing area. Soon other couples started to join us and after a few songs it got tiring. I was about to ask Ino if we could step back for a few moments and return to our table (and Sasuke), but then some guy from the year above stepped in and asked if he could ''borrow'' her for one dance. Naturally, I first had to non-verbally confirm that with my blonde partner, but she just nodded in anticipation. Well, he was quite a charmer and much taller and masculine than I was. ''Of course'' I told him and walked away.

As I got to the tables I've noticed that almost everyone was gone. And then I saw Sasuke chewing on cucumber sandwiches with a displeased look on his face.

''You don't have to eat it, if it tastes so bad'' I said jokingly.

He half-smiled, it wasn't enough to be a 'smile' but his lips made a barely visible movement ''this is a waste of time.''

I got myself a piece of cake and a few grapes to make it look healthy ''it's not really, considering we'll have to attend important banquets, ceremonies and general social gatherings all the time.''

''I have no intention in doing that'' he replied abruptly. He must've really meant it.

''Stop being so boring, it's really fun!'' I argued. The dancing and gathering together and decorations and even the food was amazing. Especially that cake, I haven't eaten anything sugary in forever so it felt like I've died peacefully of old age and made it to heaven.

He looked at me with annoyed eyes but didn't say anything. I thought of something really stupid, so I put all the grapes in my mouth to prevent myself from saying what I wanted to say out loud. Looking around, I've noticed that we were pretty much alone, because others have either been dancing or grouped up somewhere else. Wow, this was convenient because I decided to verbalise my idiotic thought anyway.

Quickly, I got up to my feet and grabbed Sasuke's hands, which surprised him and he raised eyebrows at me ''what are you doing?''

''Come dance with me!'' there it was. I said the dumb thing.

He was speechless for a few seconds and then pulled away ''that is'' he said ''the most nonsensical idea you've had so far.''

I dropped my head and shoulders down in defeat. OF COURSE HE WOULD NEVER AGREE LIKE THAT YOU DUMBASS DAMMNIT

''Where's Ino?'' he then asked.

WARNING! A BIG WARNING! HE'S LOOKING FOR INO

''Uhm I don't know'' I looked around but couldn't see her anywhere amongst other couples. The boy that asked to dance with her was with another girl already. I've waited for the song to end and then asked him where she is, but he just shrugged and said she went to the bathroom with others.

''Did you find her?'' Sasuke inquired when I got back. Naruto and Hinata were there too, sharing and feeding each other strawberries.

I shook my head ''apparently she went to the bathroom with 'others', whatever that means. You two are not alone in here'' I addressed the lovey-dovey couple.

Hinata blushed really hard and Naruto giggled ''it sure feels like we are.''

Resting my head in my hand, I watched them for a while before Sasuke gently elbowed me ''it's been a while, maybe you should check on her.''

His worry started to make me slightly annoyed ''what do you need Ino so desperately for?''

''I don't _need_ her for anything, but isn't she with you?'' he reasoned ''besides, I can't see that Kabuto character anywhere either and he's been watching you two since we got here.''

''Do you recon he…'' I started, really anxious.

''I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to check'' he said and got up ''C'mon, let's go''

''Where you guys off to?'' asked Naruto. HOW DID HE EVEN NOTICE ANYTHING BESIDES HINATA

''Kabuto's been out of sight for a while and Sasuke thinks he might be up to something dodgy'' I informed him.

His eyes got all excited and he looked back at Hinata ''excuse me, dear, but I'm afraid I'll have to accompany my two friends to check the situation.''

WAS THAT REALLY NARUTO TALKING?

''I'm coming with then'' she declared and the four of us left the Great Hall. On our way we passed Neji and Rock Lee, arguing over something in the corner. Tenten was standing few feet away, glancing at the two awkwardly. Oh how I wished Ino was there to see the drama, I sped up the pace not looking back whether the rest of the group is following me.

 **XXXX**

''We should separate'' Sasuke stated ''it'll be quicker.''

''Two of us go along Hashirama site, two go Hiruzen and we meet at Tobirama?'' I proposed.

''Hinata and I will take the Hashirama route then, see ya at Tobirama'' Naruto decided, and the two went in the specified direction.

''I bet you a tenner they just want to be alone and will take their time'' I chuckled at Sasuke, who didn't respond and just began walking the other way.

Due to my friend's lack of social skills and the fact that we had to stay focused and listen, we did not say a word for the entire time. We quietly checked the bathrooms and some of the open classrooms but the school was empty.

''The dorms?'' I suggested, but that would be pointless since the lower years were there.

As expected, Naruto and Hinata weren't at the meeting point when we got there, so the two of us waited for a while in the completely empty corridor. As it was night time, it surely was cold out there and I worried more about Ino. I was about to turn to Sasuke and say we look for Naruto, when Kabuto's voice echoed coming from the dark end of the hallway, followed by Ino's alarmed cry.

''Stop wiggling, it's not lady-like''

''Just let me go! It's not very gentleman-like to forcefully pull a girl away from the party!''

I reacted quickly; without putting much thought into my action I ran straight at the two with my fist ready to punch the LIVING HELL OUT OF THE ASSHOLE

He saw me and shielded himself with Ino.

''Goddamnit'' I grunted but stopped in my tracks and looked around. They were alone, meaning Kabuto wasn't trying to trap me into a fight or do anything of the sort. ''What do you think you're doing?'' I barked at him.

''Since you couldn't take care of your partner I thought I could show her to the bathroom'' he replied slowly and politely. THAT FAKE FOUR EYES

''He spilled cranberry juice all over my dress, look'' Ino motioned to a big red stain on her cleavage area and then continued ''and then…and then'' she was almost in tears ''I wanted to find you b-but he insisted we go or else the stain won't wash off, and he told the guy whom I danced with about it but we never made it to the bathroom'' she took a deep breath to calm herself down and glared at Kabuto, who just stood there smiling like an idiot ''He just dragged me around and told me horrible things.''

''Let her go'' I said angrily, but the GODDAM FLEA wouldn't, he just shook his head.

I had to think of some tactful way to separate him from Ino and then hit him where no one will see it. Where the hell was Sasuke?

''Kabuto, I will go get the teachers and-''

''No you won't'' he interrupted ''only a snitch would do that.''

A plan popped up in my head. _Distraction from the target._

''Why did you do this?'' I asked calmly, which caught him off guard for a millisecond.

''Hmmm, let's say I didn't like the way you looked at me earlier today'' he smirked ''a charity-boy like yourself shouldn't look down on old money like myself.''

''And so you abducted Ino?'' I couldn't see any sense in his explanation but then I got it ''just admit that you were jealous.''

He seemed almost offended at the statement, a fake reaction inclining his defence mechanism ''I was most certainly not!'' He let go for a second and just then two hands grabbed at Ino's sides and gently pushed her away. Sasuke. He must have caught on with my plan, but instead of revealing himself he sneaked in, hiding in the shadows. I used this opportunity and punched Kabuto right in the stomach and then when he bent, slapped the back of his head. He fell to his knees, but wouldn't give up. With a swift move, he grabbed my ankle and put me on the down too. My head hit the ground and I was dizzy. I forced myself up and saw fist coming towards my face. With my eyes closed I waited for the impact but it never came, as Sasuke grabbed Kabuto by the hair and back on the ground.

''What's going on?'' Naruto inquired from behind.

''You're late you idiot'' Sasuke responded.

Ino helped me stand up ''are you okay?''

''Yes, are _you_ okay?'' I echoed ''I'm so sorry.''

''No need to be, it's not your fault'' she reassured, but her eyes looked sad. ''How am I supposed to show myself there with my dress looking like this?''

''Oh my'' Hinata squealed ''that's such a waste.''

I almost forgot about that. The cranberry juice dried up, leaving Ino's beautiful dress in complete ruins.

''Just walk in with me'' I linked my arm with hers and lead her back towards the Great Hall, motioning the rest of the group to go too.

''B-but' 'she protested, yet came along anyway.

As expected, when we were making our way through people, girls would point at Ino and snicker. The triumphant Ino was hiding her face in her hand and walked slightly behind me. I felt terrible; I really did. Her night was ruined because of that stupid peanut-head. As soon as we reached our table, I grabbed a glass of nearest cranberry juice and spilled it all over my shirt.

''Now we match'' I said excitedly and stood confident with hands on my hips.

Others sent me questioning looks, but didn't say anything.

Ino, on the other hand, was shocked ''what did you do that for? Quick we have to clean this up or else it'll never come off!''

''There's absolutely no need for that'' I argued and then grabbed her wrist ''come on, let's dance!''

''You're an idiot, big-forehead'' she muttered but went along anyway, and we danced and laughed and had all the fun in the world.

Kabuto never returned, and Sasuke's foot never stepped on the dancefloor (which was disappointing but also I was relieved). I later asked him again why was he so keen on finding Ino. We were sitting at the side, watching Ino and Rock Lee sway rhythmically to the slow music; she said she'll give Neji a chance to have a moment with Tenten because the Hyuga was hopeless. The Ball was practically over, as most people already went home/to their dorms.

Sasuke sighed heavily, tired of my speculations ''quit thinking unnecessary things. You tried to force me into pointless social activities so of course I had to take your mind off doing that.''

I blushed as I remembered my attempt at getting Sasuke to tango with me earlier.

''Wouldn't be _that_ bad'' I whispered to myself, but he heard it and made a face at me that said 'yes it would.'

 _Not for me at least_ I thought.

Suddenly, a breathless Kiba dropped down next to me, with a wide grin decorating his face ''Guess what, you guys; I asked all the girls that rejected me to dance tonight since they kind of owe me, and all of them agreed. It was absolutely amazing.''

I frowned ''you just guilt tripped them, that's not an achievement.''

''wha? Psh whatever'' he dismissed me.

Soon after, Shikamaru came over with Temari and announced that the girls' car is already waiting for them and it's time to go. We said our goodbyes, with was rather sad. I really got used to seeing them at school every now and then but that was the last time.

''I'll write to you'' I promised Ino.

''How about we go see a play next week instead?'' she suggested bluntly and quickly added, before getting into the car: ''be ready at 3!''

I guess I had no choice.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** who else adds fruit/vegetables to their meal to make it look better?

I know I do

Last week I went out with friends, got pizza AND tomato salad. It made me feel better somehow.

So next week is the last chapter of the mini-arc (which **SPOILER** [not really] yes, it's meant to focus on Ino and Sakura. Because even in canon Ino was present in Sakura's life before so I kinda wanted that order too).

Lmao wanted Sasuke to wear a top hat and carry a cane here but figured that'll look ridiculous. It's not like I'm strictly holding onto that Victorian Era anyway.

Put cucumber sandwiches because The Importance of Being Ernest is life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and characters.

Next Week: One truth and two liars

PLEASE REVIEW!

 _Bye FrIEndS!_


	8. Chapter 8: One Truth & Two Liars

**One Truth and Two Liars**

I've been seeing Ino regularly for few weeks since the Dance; we went to see a play, visited a nearby town for shopping purposes, and even sneaked into a university library. But with each meeting I felt like she demanded more, like there was something beneath all that masquerade of friendship and spending a swell time together. Simply put, she was hiding something from me and I just had to know what it was because our meetings started becoming more and more strained. At first, I thought it might have been the Kabuto-situation from The Ball, but she claimed that 'everything's fine and that doesn't matter to me anymore'.

Summer holiday was fast approaching so I'd be spending a lot of time with her dad (being his intern at the hospital) and due to this, more time with Ino herself. It was about time I consulted someone from the third party about this and perhaps asked for advice or an action plan. Strangely enough, that someone was Naruto. Of course, I could've gone to the genius Shikamaru but there was no chance he'd be bothered to help. Sasuke was out of the question. Besides, Naruto was one of the most people's person I've ever met. His relationship with Hinata was going really well too.

On some occasions I'd visit Naruto's dorm, but that was rare; that boy's messiness could put anyone off. However, I was on a mission and one cloudy Thursday I knocked on his door and then marched in with full charge.

His room smelled like Naruto himself PLUS dying trash can PLUS dirty laundry. It was a lot to take in. There was a messy pile of underwear in one corner, and another one of sweatpants and jumpers more towards the middle. I'm not even going to talk about the state of his bed or desk, but I wasn't impressed. Naruto was sitting on the floor, counting his savings. He looked up when I walked in and smiled brightly at the sight of me.

''Hello there, Sakun. What brings you here?''

I stepped in and closed the door behind me (which wasn't the best idea) ''I just wanted to talk.'' Smooth. Not too obvious but not beating around the bush either.

''Sure thing'' he assured and put the money back into his wallet.

''I didn't mean to interrupt'' I said apologetically. Standing there was kind of awkward, but there wasn't anywhere safe enough to sit down.

''No worries, I was just thinking of buying Hinata something and needed to make sure my budget is enough'' he ran his hand through blond streaks nervously ''Anyway, shoot. What do you want to talk about?''

I've managed to convince myself that sitting on the bed wouldn't be as bad as removing all the things from the chair to sit on it (or worse, on the floor), so I went for it and dropped my shoulders.

''Ino is hiding something from me'' I straight-out admitted.

Naruto just looked at me with very amused blue eyes ''Ladies have many secrets, Sakun.''

''But that one has something to do with me, clearly'' I growled. Of course I, of all people, understood privacy and the importance of having secrets. I rested my hands on Naruto's bed and immediately regretted it, because I've encountered something slimy. HE'S DISGUSTING NO MORE TRYING TO GET COMFORTABLE IN THIS ROOM DAMMNIT

''Well why don't you ask her about it?'' Naruto continued NOT-HELPING me.

I sort of tried asking her indirectly and then directly. Seemed like she didn't want to answer me. ''I've tried, she won't tell me anything.''

''Then how do you know she's hiding something?'' the blond asked.

''I can sense it, I don't know it's a feeling you know?'' It was the truth. I just _knew_ there was something.

I wondered how Naruto managed to sleep in that bed and foremost, in that _room_. It definitely explained why he spent so much time in mine, but then if he was never in his room then how did he manage to get it so messy?

He grabbed his chin and frowned in a thinking gesture. If he couldn't help me then there was probably no hope. Which wasn't the best position to be in. I wouldn't call Naruto the brightest or the most academically successful but what kept him in this school was his motivation. True, he might have failed a test from time to time. He might have sometimes forgotten or simply refused to do his homework. However, in his final _final_ last chance exam last year he performed exceptionally well.

He was an orphan, raised by family friends. And his family, oh that was a big deal. I mean, _he_ was a big deal. Son of no one else but Minato Namikaze, fourth Leaf Lord that died in a tragic accident on the same day Naruto was born. What was more devastating was that his mother also died on that day. Everything they owned was passed onto their son, who had a lonely childhood as a result. People that were taking 'care' of him seemed offended they didn't inherit anything so the most logical thing to do of course, was take it out on the innocent child and leave him to maids and butlers that would switch and change every now and then.

One of the most amazing things, however, was Naruto's aspiration to become a Leaf Lord himself and get there by trying hard and succeeding. I really admired him and wanted to support that boy on every step of his way. Him and Sasuke. But the latter never wanted to tell me anything. Naturally, I was aiming high myself so that one day I could be equals with all my friends. But there was a long way to go.

''Got it!'' Naruto shouted and I jumped at the sudden outburst. He laughed at that and carried on ''I can ask Hinata to ask Ino.''

That…was actually a good idea. I nodded my head and thanked Naruto in advance. He told me he'll write to Hinata immediately which allowed me to leave his dorm hopeful. If Ino won't tell me, she should surely tell Hinata.

 **XXXX**

Saturday at ten in the evening I was fast asleep when the door to my room opened and Naruto jumped straight onto my bed, waking me up mercilessly.

''You have three seconds before I smash your head on that wall'' I warned him, but he just shushed me and put the candle on.

''Remember like two weeks ago when you said Ino was hiding something?'' he asked excitedly.

If he didn't wake me up earlier, he definitely did with that statement ''did you find out?!''

Oh the days I've spent waiting for the news to get to me. True agony.

''Yeah yeah, listen'' Naruto said, although I was already all ears ''Ino said that the two of you are always alone, even though she insists you bring your friends along too. The more the merrier apparently.''

That confused me. Ino indeed kept saying things like 'your friends should join us next time' or 'you can always ask other boys to come along too' but I just assumed it was her being polite. She never brought _her_ friends. Wouldn't it be awkward if it was a gang of boys and just her?

''And that's why she's being all weird?'' I confirmed with Naruto.

He shook his head ''that's just one thing she was willing to tell Hinata. Apparently she also said there's something no one should know but her.''

''That doesn't make much sense'' I admitted after a long pause ''Thank you so much anyway.''

Just then I've noticed that Naruto was wearing very formal clothes. He must've just got back from another date with Hinata. Damnit he was lucky. Both of them were. I dropped down on my pillow and turned around. Naruto left me alone after few minutes of making fun of me for sleeping 'already at this sort of hour.'

 **XXXX**

I've done a ton of thinking, trying to figure Ino out. It was the last week of term before we were to break up for the six weeks of summer holiday. I was so running out of time it was unbelievable. But it's not like it was completely wasted. Giving up wasn't quite my thing. After replaying every encounter with Ino in my head again and again I was pretty sure I finally understood what she wanted. First of all, she was a liar but so was I. So I came up with a good enough plan to cover for us both. All that was left to do was play it out properly.

I found Ino in the garden, sipping tea on a bench by herself. It was a Saturday afternoon and the heat from the ever so shiny sun was stronger than on any other day. Certainly, that was the hottest day of the year. Not helpful at all.

''It's too hot to be drinking tea you doll'' I said to Ino. 'Doll' was my nicer nickname I had for her which I used to get on her good side.

''Oh forehead boy, you silly creature. It heats up my body temperature to equal to the one in my surroundings, making the heat more sustainable'' she replied with a neutral tone, trying to sound as intellectual as possible. It was not very polite to show too much intellect for a young lady. Needless to say, I was impressed because she couldn't possibly gather that information at Sunday school.

''Sounds too scientific'' I regarded truthfully and sat opposite her on a white garden chair. The air smelled like freshly cut grass mixed with a hint of Earl Gray and blueberry pie. I considered grabbing a slice before having the _conversation_ with Ino, but then the sooner I did it the better. Get the nasty thing out of the way and simply move on.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, and when her pale blue eyes looked at me I reconsidered whether my approach was appropriate. She could get easily offended; like that time I didn't ask her to go someplace with me but kind of suggested we go instead.

''Just say it'' she demanded, seeing that I carried a heavy weight of words on my tongue.

''I think we should start doing this seriously'' I said. It was only the beginning of my long proposal. It didn't make much sense but it _worked_.

She stared questioningly.

''Listen, I figured it out, okay? You 'main goal' or whatever you'd like to call it. I know what you're really after, Ino'' I said, last part came out too grimly than I intended to.

Ino put her tea down and folded her arms around her chest ''If that's true then I don't understand the proposition.''

So she wasn't going to try to hide or deny it. Worked for me ''obviously, your image is foremost important for you I'd guess. If people were to think that we were together, you would get to focus and get closer to your _main goal_ , without others questioning your position.''

She nodded once, approvingly then squinted her eyes ''why would you be willing to do this?''

''The internship your father has offered me is one thing. I may not like you romantically, but I definitely like spending time with you so nothing would change for me anyway'' I told her.

Two liars would fake be in a relationship to create one truth for the world. Each benefits from the deal in some way.

She closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief ''how did you figure I was after him?''

I snickered ''I thought about everything you said to me, specifically about him. How you asked about him more often than anything else. _'' A liar could sniff a liar from a mile_ I thought to myself.

''It's a bit unfair, Sakun. You have the advantage of telling him now and having him reject me whilst pretending that he doesn't know about our deal'' she suggested. I've realised that all the trust and friendship we built have been replaced by doubt and sudden distance.

''He'' I said quietly ''would never do that, even for me.''

''How can you be so sure?'' she pressed on.

''Because'' I whispered unexpectedly aware of the reality of what just happened ''it's _Sasuke._ ''

 **XXXX**

It didn't feel right. I thought that if I grant Ino more time with the Uchiha it'd be a win-win situation. She wouldn't be able to flirt because that's not decent, especially with me around (her fake suitor). I'd also get the great intern opportunity at the hospital. Not to mention, Ino wouldn't be down about only being around me and not my ' _friends_ ' (more like one specific coal-haired friend). Yet there I was, sinking into the white chair in her garden, feeling like I've betrayed all my friends and everyone close to me. Opposite of me, Ino looked quite pleased with herself, eating grapes and talking about the weather, new scandals, her childhood shoes that didn't fit her anymore, and how she adored using psychological knowledge from her father's books to analyse others in real life.

''I should get going soon'' I said weakly. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER. I sat up and smiled at her.

''It's not _that_ late yet, unless you have something you must attend?'' she looked me straight in the eye and for a moment I thought she might have the ability to read minds.

''No, I do not'' I admitted, trying to get my voice to sound confident and powerful ''but I thought that after the very serious conversation we just had we should clear our minds and get some rest.''

''Clear your mind of what exactly?'' she demanded ''it seems like there's enough space for every thought to fit in perfectly, forehead boy.''

That one remark somehow made me really happy. Because it sounded so honest and there was a hidden promise in the way that she said it. A promise that everything's going to be just fine.

''Alright then I suppose I'll stay for a while longer, as long as I get a slice of that pie'' I grinned at her and she chuckled.

It was alright. We were alright.

She poured some tea into my cup and passed a plate with blueberry deliciousness to me ''you must keep your part of the bargain, thought. I wish to see him much more often. Perhaps if he gets used to me the love will come naturally?''

I highly doubted that but didn't tell her that. Maybe because deep down inside I was scared it might be true. Who was to say Sasuke will never fall for someone? Not me, that's certain.

''Aren't you worried that he'll be put off because of me?'' I wondered.

''Not at all'' and when she saw me sulk down she added ''he might be more interested if it's a challenge; or even, quite forbidden because of your friendship. It's a really good plan, Sakun.''

PLAY IT COOL, SAKURA. THAT PIG-FACE THINKS SHE HAS IT ALL FIGURED

She suddenly frowned and looked at her feet ''I'm sorry for causing you any trouble'' her eyes went up to meet mine ''I really wanted to tell you, but I'd make myself a hypocrite because I laughed and despised others for liking the same boy. But everyone likes him! I hate following the crowd but with this one I did and I imagined you'd mock me and laugh and tell him about it''

I was curious as to why we weren't saying Sasuke's name out loud. It's not like anyone was here to hear.

''It's alright. I'm sorry for turning our friendship into a business arrangement but that's the best solution I could come up with'' I apologised and we were on equal grounds. Sort of.

''But it's fabulous, that plan of yours'' the blonde complimented ''I'm getting tired of everyone around me asking me to settle for someone, while I'm quite a romantic at heart, waiting for not just _any_ gentleman but the _right one_.''

''So you think _he's_ the right one?'' I asked her, setting the plate and the cup back on the small coffee table.

She didn't respond, just stared into the tea and nodded. It was supposed to be directed at me, but seemed more like she was telling that to herself.

I was just about to think that maybe it wasn't a lost cause and she doesn't really think of him that way but she whispered ''I'll try my best and won't lose to anyone.''

 _I shall do the same then, Ino_ I vowed silently.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** I'm starting school again in two weeks, which means I won't have as much time to update every Friday. That's why there won't be a new chapter next week but in two weeks instead. Also, from now on I'll post once a fortnight. It should work out because if I have enough time to write as much as I can now, then I can surely write one chapter in a span of 14 days.

That being said, Sakura&Ino arc is over, and we won't hear much from Ino until like chapter 20. Yes, Sakura will keep her promise; I just choose not to write about that anymore. It might be mentioned very briefly if at all until it's relevant again.

Fun-fact(?): I'm so focused on this fic that I have completely abandoned my other one that I was writing (it's a very ironic parody of romance I suppose) and I am ashamed. But the juice to write the other one evaporated and I'm just waiting for the rain. It's a very complicated and stupid metaphor.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

 **Next Chapter: Sleepover stories**

That's it for today folks. BYE! _!_ 1!


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover Stories

**Sleepover Stories**

 _[2 MONTHS LATER]_

''Hey Sakun, how you doing my old buddy?'' Kiba approached me too-friendly during lunch. Even though we were sort of friends there was still distance between us.

It was one of those lunches where I sat alone under a tree, because others were busy with things like homework, student duties and detention.

I rolled my eyes at him, knowing that he's up to something ''what do you want?''

He took a massive bite off his sandwich and with his free hand patted me head ''don't assume I want something, how rude. I actually wanted to invite you over to my place for the weekend.''

That didn't sound right ''and test out new torture instrument on me in the basement?''

''Oh come on now, all the other guys are coming too. We got Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee and Naruto'' he took another bite and finished his entire lunch with that.

''What about Sasuke?'' I asked.

Kiba snorted and took my chocolate cookie (which I wasn't going to eat anyway) ''he's not coming, he never does.''

It was stupid of me to ask ''Yeah I can't imagine him participating in a _sleepover_.''

As soon as I said the last word Kiba stood up and looked angrily at me ''It's NOT a sleepover okay? A boy's night or a get together. You're such a girl geez'' and on that note he left me alone.

I never confirmed I'll go, but it was easy to assume I'll just be there because _what else could Sakun possibly do_. The school only started after long and warm summer. I didn't get to spend time with my foster father since I had internship at the hospital with Ino's dad which I believe went well. And a reference from Dr Yamanaka on my papers was a golden ticket to a good university.

 **XXXX**

On Friday night the librarian couldn't find me at my usual spot, because I was on my way to Kiba's with the other guys. They always had these weekend get-togethers that they would talk about for days later and it sounded thrilling. For me, at least. Now I was going to be in on the jokes, stories AND FRIENDSHIP. Too bad Sasuke was anti-fun, because it'd be really exciting to have him there.

''You're rather quiet'' Lee pointed out. I sat between him and Shikamaru and we were travelling by train. Kiba lived pretty far away apparently.

Sitting opposite me were Chouji, Neji and Naruto. They seemed somewhat uncomfortable and no one was going to point out that it was due to one of them being above average in mass. Kiba actually made the effort to leave early and prepare everything, which I thought was very thoughtful and not so Kiba-like.

I've realised that I haven't spoken a word since we left our dorms (other than casualties) ''I was just daydreaming'' I half-lied. I was preoccupied by thoughts, true, but they didn't exactly fit into the daydream category. I was just observing everything around me and wanted to take in each little moment as it was. Leaves turning yellow and falling off the trees to signal that autumn was approaching. Mother pulling her son to walk faster, swearing under her breath. How different the air smelled out on the streets to school. My friends, talking and laughing, not paying attention to anything but themselves. But this was only one segment of my thought process, the one that worked in new surroundings and slowly processed each item of information. Inwardly I wondered whether I'll have a good time at Kiba's house or will he bully me all over. I also thought about Sasuke, he must've noticed my absence by then. Knowing him however, he just saw that my favourite library chair was empty and turned back to his own reading.

''We're getting off at the next station'' Shikamaru informed everyone in a very professional tone. He then looked at me ''from there we have a bit of a walk, Kiba's family lives in the country side. And before you ask, no, dogs will not jump at you they have their own part of the house. We're going to the guest one.''

''Dogs have their own part of the house?' I asked.

''Yeah, it's weird'' Naruto laughed.

The walk was long and painfully up the goddamn hill. It was already dark when we got there and one of the maids directed us into two rooms, each with three beds. This was so a sleepover and Kiba was living in denial.

We only left our bags there and then went to one of the few barns to finally meet up with our host himself. He was playing with a white-and-brown ball of fluff and buzz. When he saw us, he smiled wildly and his dogs ran to welcome us.

''His name is Akamaru'' Kiba said and I almost didn't recognise his voice. It was just so full of joy and so carefree. If all he needed to be like this at school was a dog then I was more than willing to write a letter to Danzo to allow us to have pets.

I wanted to stroke his dog, but the dog himself had to sniff every inch of my hands before and then moved onto exploring my shoes and trousers.

''He doesn't know you yet'' explained the very happy owner, ''anyway we've got dinner soon and afterwards we're going to the old graveyard in the woods and tell ghost stories. First one to chicken out has to wake up first thing in the morning to collect actual chicken eggs.''

I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK THIS IS NOT A SLEEPOVER THIS IS SURVIVAL

 **XXXX**

It was cold and dark, especially in the woods. We had lanterns but it did absolutely nothing. Okay, it helped a little. I was scared before we even made it to the grave yard and I was scared of being so scared I'll run away and get lost by myself.

''Ino told me that at her sleepovers they stay inside, sit by the fireplace and have a fun PLEASANT conversation'' I noted to others. It wasn't too late to go back and forget the whole thing.

''Well then next time just go to your girlfriend'' Kiba responded, seemingly amused by my despair ''and it's not a sleepover, stop saying that.''

I hugged myself and followed on trying not to think about the comfortable bed and a nice and warm cup of tea with a book on the pillow and-

''We're here'' someone whispered, breaking my chain of thoughts.

There was a small metal fence around that only showed boundaries of the cemetery, rather than protect it. It was quite big, probably served people of the country side for few generations. Some graves were smaller than others; some families had entire tombs built for them. It seemed like no one has visited any of the deceased for years.

''It really is abandoned'' Shikamaru pointed out nonchalantly.

Kiba snickered ''so if someone was to die here, no one would ever notice or find the body.''

I shivered at the thought but as we stopped I placed my hands in pockets to seem more laid back. My shoes and hair were damp, and I so had enough of the experience already.

Kiba led us to a big round bench outside one of the expensive-looking vaults and we all sat down quietly, the only noise coming from Chouji's mouth as he ate something, I couldn't identify what exactly. He always seemed to eat something so it didn't matter.

''Any volunteers?'' Kiba asked us as he looked around with one eyebrow raised, no one seemed prepared so he shrugged ''alright then, I'll start but I wanted to save this one for last. It's about this very tomb or should I say, the one resting in it.''

Both Naruto and Rock Lee, sitting at my sides, got closer to me. At least I wasn't the only terrified one. Neji looked very professional with his arms folded and expression-less face. As for Chouji and Shikamaru, they looked exactly the same as they always do. One bored and the other just content with life.

''They were a married couple, very young to that'' Kiba started his story ''and they really wanted to have a child, but couldn't. The young lad would hear from his friends and family that he was cursed and should abandon trying. He didn't, they both thought that this was meant to be and there has to be a way. So they came down here, to this very forest and this very grave to ask the descended for any sort of sign or guidance. But guess what, as the husband looked around he found his wife's name on one of the graves. When he turned around to see her, she was no longer there. Then he heard a scream, and absolutely terrorised he ran back to the village to tell others what happened. Naturally, no one believed him, why would they? He decided to spend the night at his friend's house but he reported to keep hearing whispers threatening him. So that night he decided to go back and look for his wife at her grave.''

We all sat in the stillness of the night, anticipating for Kiba to continue his story.

''What-'' Naruto started but hearing his voice sounding miserable he cleared his throat ''what happened then?''

Kiba grinned at us ''Nobody knows. Except for that the man has never returned. They only managed to find blood all over her gravestone and suspected it could've belonged to him. Ever since, this place has been called haunted and no one comes here anymore. Except for the wife, who appears from time to time to some unlucky young men.''

Naruto was tugging onto my sleeve and was hiding behind my shoulder. Rock Lee tried to stay composed but his knees were visibly shaking. I lost any touch with reality and prayed that the woman doesn't show up. WHICH GRAVE IS HER GRAVE? KIBA YOU BASTARD GODDAMNIT

''This story'' Shikamaru said plainly ''doesn't add up. They were trying for a baby for half of it and then it just turned out she's dead? Why did she disappear? Why was she angry at her husband? Kiba mate, you had time to prepare.''

''Also'' Neji joined in ''how was her ghost able to follow the guy around? How did they get married in the first place?''

Kiba looked really annoyed at this ''well they couldn't have a baby because she wasn't alive, dude. And it doesn't have to have a perfect plot line since ITS A REAL LIFE EVENT THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED. How about your life and your story line?''

''There are many life stories of people we know, much better than that. And much more terrifying.'' Neji pointed out.

Kiba folded his arms and looked sideways ''Like who for example?''

''Well, Sasuke for sure'' said Shikamaru.

That brought all my senses back to focus-zone ''Sasuke?''

''Don't you know, Sakun?'' Naruto pulled himself together as well at that moment ''I guess it makes sense, he wouldn't tell anybody if he could help it.''

''What's his story?'' I demanded, more curious than ever.

They all fell silent and suddenly the lantern died down. We heard a cackle from the pit of the darkness. Without thinking I got up to my legs and started running towards the exit. The rest must've done the same because I heard footsteps around and heavy breathing.

I jumped over the fence and bumped into something or rather someone. He screamed. _Naruto._

''Calm down, it's just me.'' I said quickly and looked around, trying to make out who was who and where they were.

We all pretty much ran for our lives and ended up on the other side of the gate, unable to go any further without the light or the knowledge of surroundings. All of us were present and nervously trying to figure a way out, except for Kiba, who, in fact, was still sitting on the round bench. As I stared at his laughing figure, I've realised the light was back on and he was not alone but accompanied by a woman. I recognised her as one of the maids when they walked towards us.

''You guys, all of you'' Kiba said between laughs when he was close enough for us to hear him ''you totally chickened out, I got you!''

I sighed in relief. What an idiot he was.

 **XXXX**

The next morning everyone but Kiba had to get up to collect eggs for breakfast. Sasuke's story that I did not know about was bugging me the entire time. Not only did they all agree it was scarier than the one about ghost woman but also no one bothered to mention it again. I had to find the right time and moment to ask Naruto or someone to tell me.

Most of the day was spent playing with dogs and pranking each other mercilessly. After dinner we split into two teams and played different games until we were told to go back inside. When everyone was in their sleeping clothes we gathered in the living room by the fireplace.

''All I'm saying is that Danzo is really suspicious and we should kick him out'' Naruto argued his point with the rest of us. He got so emotional he stood up and was vigorously pointing at things and throwing his arms into the air and back down.

''Even if so, what can we _possibly_ do'' Shikamaru was lying down, with his eyes closed and not moving at all. He was pretty much the opposite of the blond at the moment.

''We could surely find something'' Lee suggested, as he placed another card on top of the card house him and Neji were building ''what do you think, Sakun?''

''We can try, maybe even Sasuke will help us'' I replied and hoped that the second part will remind them of the unfinished story business we had.

''He won't want to'' Kiba barked ''why don't you come up with something, Shikamaru, and we bust his ass out of school?''

OH COME ON GODDAMNIT

Something about my posture or facial expression must've showed my disappointment, because Neji looked at me questioningly, and then Shikamaru (probably wanting to avoid the Danzo situation) decided to change the subject into something I clearly wanted to talk about ''You guys should tell the pink one about the Uchiha thing.''

Naruto suddenly sat down and looked away. It was clearly upsetting him and it made me feel guilty for making him hear it. He was avoiding eye contact but still decided to tell me about what happened to our dark-haired team mate:

''As you probably know, the Uchiha clan was one of the most influential and powerful ones in the entire country. _The Knights of Fire_ and all that. But then one night, suddenly they were all gone. Murdered in their own beds just like that. All of them but Sasuke. He was found very much alive and that was almost ten years ago. He told the officers about what happened and guess what? His older brother, Uchiha Itachi, was behind it all. His own brother killed Sasuke's entire family in one night, leaving just him behind to live in despair. Itachi also ran away and no one has seen him or heard from him since that day. I'm pretty damn certain Sasuke's been seeking him all this time and plotting revenge.''

I closed my eyes as I took in all the information I've received ''what happened to him afterwards?''

When I finally opened my eyes first thing that I saw was Naruto looking back at me, assessing my reaction. He shifted from one side to another ''He spent a few years living with caretakers and as soon as he was old enough they sent him to a boarding school. Pretty much like they did to me, you know. Get rid of the nuisance and move on.''

No one seemed to know what to say so we continued sitting wordlessly for a while. I personally was going through every single conversation and encounter with the Uchiha I ever had, now that I could see him in a different light. The first time I saw him and felt extremely self-conscious. When we were teamed up and he said his main goal is to kill a certain man. I didn't understand that then and didn't think too much of it. Or every time I complained about Kohaku out loud, and he'd insult me for that. I once said that I'd love to have a protective older brother and he winced. Well, I just wished that someone told me all this sooner so I could watch out and think before speaking.

''I think we ought to go back to beds, we're going back tomorrow after all'' said Shikamaru and we went. I stopped paying attention to my surroundings a while before.

''Don't overthink this, Sakun'' Naruto told me as we lied in beds, trying to fall asleep.

''I'm not, don't worry'' I assured him. But that wasn't true, of course I kept going back on fourth on the story I've heard. What a terrible thing to witness. And he was what, seven at the time?

There had to be a way I could somehow help him. First thought was to try and take his mind off it, but that was hardly possible. I didn't live through that and was already indulged into the event. I can't keep distracting him with things; it wouldn't be helpful at all. Finding his brother was impossible, I didn't even know his face and besides Sasuke's been trying to do that for the past decade. There was no place for me in there.

But the nagging image my stupid head created, of him all alone with despair was killing me. Naruto and Lee were already snoring peacefully in their sleep, but I couldn't. There was too much chaos in my head for that kind of recreational activity.

GET IT TOGETHER SAKURA AND GO TO SLEEP

How come everyone else knew about this but me? I bet it was their upper class parents who talked about this event like it was a hot gossip and then added 'too bad' at the end to seem like they cared. I got angry suddenly for no reason and had to calm myself down. This wasn't any good at all.

GO TO SLEEP

What was Sasuke's plan in case he found his brother? He was going to kill him, but that would make him a murderer himself. He could go to jail or be executed as punishment. Although if he killed another killer on a loose then perhaps not.

GODDAMNIT SAKURA

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with one thing on my mind: I had to help and be there for Sasuke no matter what.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** I was expecting this chapter to be much longer tbh. But then I pretty much cut down everything that happened that wasn't stories because it suddenly seemed irrelevant. Also, Kiba's story was supposed to be much scarier and bloody and then I remembered my fic's rating and so I made it quite stupid, but imagine sitting in the dark grave yard without electricity (as it doesn't exist in that world).

School is back in the game and it sucks, I hate getting up and being forced to socialise with others.

 _Fun Fact:_ Recently finished binge watching 'Bates Motel' which is based on Hitchcock's 'Psycho' (it takes place in present day but tells about Norman Bates' teenage years, so like, before the film plot; really interestingly made); holy crap was it awesome I strongly recommend it to anyone, although violence and incest warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto lmao

 **Next Chapter: Leave me alone** WANNA KNOW WHAT? IT'S GONE BE IN SASUKE'S POV

Until then, ladies and gentlemen!


	10. Chapter 10: Leave Me Alone Sasuke POV

**Leave me Alone**

Something was up with Sakun and it was driving me mad. Not a single day went by without this annoying pink-haired weirdo poking into my business. And this was not always the case, I would've realised sooner otherwise. Get out of the dorm in the morning, there he was. Following me all day until night time. Not even Naruto was this persistent to spend time together.

Weekends were even worse. Neither of us tended to go anywhere and there were no lessons, so he'd just hop around and ask questions or talk about idiotic things. Telling him to back off (in various ways) was just as useless as his presence. He'd get that upset look in his eyes and frown, but then smile and continue bugging me. It was utterly distracting from any thinking, and nonsensical of him to behave like this. That guy was always weird but his sudden outburst of enthusiasm towards spending his days like this was absolutely horrific. Add air-head Naruto to the mixture and you get a never ending blabber and pushing and arguments.

Giving it a thought, it wasn't hard to realise the day it started. Right after opening the door I've noticed that someone was standing in front of it, waiting for me. This was not that unusual, when Naruto had morning duties or couldn't sleep he'd come over. But this guy was not blond and obnoxious. He was pink-haired and obnoxious. Not dwelling too much on the new occurrence I was ignorant enough to think it's just a one-time visit, that he has a problem or wants something. Then he'll go away and never bother me like this again. How wrong.

At one point, I had more than enough and decided to confront Sakun straight-on. Apparently telling someone to 'go away' several times a day does not make them go away. What really got on my nerves about this task was that I didn't even had a chance to physically charge up to him and confront him, because he was always ALREADY THERE anyway. It was still up to me to choose the location for this. So when we were on our way back to the dorms in the evening I stopped and crossed my arms.

''What's wrong? Are you alright?'' he asked innocently.

I shook my head ''Sakun, this really has to stop now. I'm fed up with you following me _everywhere_.''

He did the 'sad-eyes-to-gentle-smile' thing again ''I just wanted to get to know you better. I've realised that we don't know each other at all and it's just strange, don't you think?''

''No. There is absolutely no point for you to know me better'' I replied, trying to keep my tone neutral and not sound angry. But in all honesty he was just impossible. For some reason he decided to force a close friendship in the most insane way.

''Maybe my approach was a bit wrong'' he admitted ''but there's just no other way with you. You won't tell me anything so I thought I might just hang around and stuff.''

His entire stupid face started to match his hair colour. So he was embarrassed. Which meant he was trying really hard to get any attention. Again, weird.

''Tell me what is it that you want to know then'' I gave up. This was probably the only way to reclaim some privacy, by giving up on it first. _Strangely metaphorical._

His big eyes got wide with excitement, making him look like a five year old. In general, there was something odd about Sakun. He never quite _fit_ with the rest of us. Other than being short and extremely slender, his face was very much boyish. Not manly, just like a child. It was dead obvious that at times he was trying to act like the rest of the guys. For example, he'd wait for everyone to sit down so he can observe how everyone done it and then he'd repeat exactly. He was also really bright and colourful. From the pink hair to ivory skin and ending on green eyes, everything was like pastels. And the only reason I knew this is because my mother used pastels to draw nature, mostly birds. And _us_ , her family that is. Or was. Since we were no longer.

Sakun placed index finger on his chin and pretended to 'think about it.' It was evident he was well aware of what he wants to know.

''What's your plan for the future?'' he shot.

''Oh, don't you want to know what's my favourite colour first?'' I mocked him and then paused. My plan for the future was very detailed and specific, something no one should ever find out about. Not even this guy. Lying was still an option, but that'd be insulting to both parties.

It wasn't safe to assume he doesn't know about the Uchiha Massacre. Someone probably told him everything already. He'd connect the dots and realise that my intention is to kill Itachi. So that means giving him basics of the plan and securing any important details would be most beneficial.

He was waiting patiently for me to answer. No nagging or pushing. Just pure interest on his side.

I placed my hands in the trousers pockets and concentrated on my shoes. They were all muddy and slightly damp from cutting through the fields.

''It's an Uchiha tradition to be the Knight and serve the Royal Family, so I will be receiving that title. From there on I plan to use my status to eliminate a certain individual-''

''-your brother?'' he cut me off. I immediately looked him straight in the eye, shocked that he'd know and say it with such a tone. Like he was terrified of the possibility of this happening.

I breathed a 'yeah' and continued walking. Naturally, he was behind trying to catch up with his short legs. Probably constructing the next phrase carefully. Not sure whether I'm ready to hear and react to it, I sped up. He'd have to run to match me. No need to turn around to see if he's still there. Ignoring and avoiding was the best option for the time. But the thing about Sakun is he wouldn't just forget and give up. He was anything but stupid.

Suddenly, something tugged at my hand and pulled it out of the pocket. I turned around and there he was, his face red and upset.

''I wasn't done yet'' he declared. Amazing how he consciously chose to ignore the body language of someone quickly walking away. Not that it wasn't expected.

''What is it to you, anyway?'' I asked him angrily, in a low voice. There was no reason to shout. It would only bring the unwanted attention from other students. ''Quit stalking me, once and for all.''

He seemed offended at the statement ''I wasn't _stalking_ you; I just wanted to make sure you're okay and not all alone with horrible thoughts.''

 _Horrible thoughts_? What the hell did he even mean by that? As if out of all people, he got to judge whether someone's thoughts were horrible. It's a subjective thing and his stupid worry irritated me.

I pulled away and turned on my heel ''we are done here.''

 **XXXX**

The next morning he did not show up at my threshold. At breakfast, he sat as he usually would with the rest of our group and argued with Kiba over something again. That was another thing that's changed massively last year. Kiba used to taunt and bully Sakun, because of his 'lack of masculinity'. Where there was a chance Naruto or I would stop Kiba, so he started doing it when we were not around. It wasn't that bad anyway. Nothing that wouldn't build character, perhaps. Then suddenly after months Kiba approached us and said that Sakun's birthday is coming. Naruto told him to go and get the 'birthday boy' and that's how he joined our group.

He seemed more open and content ever since. Even when we were in the library studying, he'd sometimes hum to himself or leave early because someone called him over.

And of course, there was _the girl_ , Yamanaka Ino. He talked about her a lot. He'd also make me and Naruto meet up with her occasionally. The only reason I went was to either avoid responsibilities and tasks Kakashi would definitely put on me or to meet up with few _associates_ who were gathering information about Itachi. But Ino's presence was always sickening. She was exactly like every other girl peer I've encountered: annoying. Even more so than guys at school, at least they never stared at me like hungry psychos. Or tried to 'accidentally' touch me and invade my personal space. One time, Ino had the indecency to ask if she can 'feel my hair'.

Another time, Naruto thought it'd be a good idea to bring that Hinata girl. It was a terrible idea and I won't even get into details. There's no need to do that. Friends are the worst.

I got a few sandwiches and tea, and joined the others to breakfast. Sakun stopped eating to look at me. He still seemed affected by whatever it was that happened the night before. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, shook his head and turned back to Kiba. That was very impressive. It meant that _for once_ my wish came true. Even if it was for a short while.

The day passed without any unnecessary disturbances. Not even Naruto. Although he was chosen for the head boy again and had the next few weeks busy with planning and organising. Sakun, as the vice, probably had to be in them too. Sometimes prefects had to help as well, which was a minus of being one.

Next day: nothing again. It seemed weird, almost uncanny. Being left alone to my thoughts again has proven that they _were_ pretty horrible. Constantly planning and playing out a murder in one's head is horrible. So is seeing your family slaughtered. That pinkie was right; his presence did help a little. But not to exaggerate, I appreciate my time alone. Being around and interacting with others is tiring.

I thought I'd go and study, that always helped keeping my mind off things. Just a few hours in the library and the day would be over. Then it's just sleep time. Sleeping used to be an unpleasant experience, back when I was a child. After the _incident_ , my mind couldn't think of anything else but the goddamn scenario. And it was replayed countless times in my head, especially in the dreams. Because those can't be controlled. As years passed by, so did the nightmares. Not entirely, but it wasn't as intense.

' _The Library will be closed until the end of this week. Sorry for the inconvenience'_ said the sign on the door. Extremely and unnecessarily rude.

The only left thing to do was to find and bully Naruto. He was not in his room, Kakashi's office, or even the kitchen. So the last place to go to was Sakun's room.

I knocked and entered, being used to coming there all the time. I've only managed to locate one human being, lying down in his bed with a thick book under his chin. He lifted his eyebrows in a curious manner when he saw me.

''Where's Naruto?'' I asked. _Not there clearly,_ but by asking I answered any of his questions about me suddenly appearing there.

''Romancing Hinata'' he yawned and sat up, ''is he needed anywhere?''

I fully entered his room and closed the door behind me, ''the library's closed'' I admitted.

He must've understood what I meant, because he just nodded his head and motioned me to sit down.

''Don't you think our team's super lucky? We all have separate rooms. I mean, Shikamaru has to share with Chouji and two other guys from lower year.''

Small talk was on my list of most hated things that exist. How can people even properly engage to it, if it's not about anything interesting in particular?

I responded to Sakun with a ' _hn_ '.

He took a deep breath in and out. This meant he was preparing to say something.

''Listen, Sasuke'' he started, looking straight at me but his hand was fidgeting with the straw hat ''I'm sorry for too eagerly spending time with you. I guess I'd equally detest if someone was doing that to me. I've never thought about it. Not carefully at least. It's just that…I don't know, I'm scared that one day I'll lose everyone and everything, especially you for some reason. Please don't hate me, which you probably do. In all fairness, I wouldn't even be sitting there if I were you.''

He sounded so hopeless. And that speech was pathetic. As if I was _that_ important in his life. He had his dad, which I knew nothing about. Then there was Naruto, _the_ _girl,_ our gang, Kakashi…loads of people actually.

He also thought I hated him. That was untrue. Out of all the hateful things in the world, he was very impossible to hate.

''You're such a girl'' I said to him, which from me, might've been more of an insult than anything. But it wasn't.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n** : I actually enjoyed writing from Sasuke's POV because it was very challenging. Whereas with Sakura I get to use more personalised language and feelings (and the fabulous inner Sakura), with Sasuke I took more of a factual approach. He doesn't pay that much attention to his surroundings, he rarely talks and tries to avoid dialogue and social situations.

Also, if anyone actually reads these things and finds them interesting, I think it'll be cool to have this Sasuke/Sakura development comparison, because with her I can't do much within each chapter and when moving onto the next one, because essentially time skip is too short. But if Sasuke's POV appears once in a few chapters, the changes and how he's developing will be more apparent.

I'm not too satisfied with how the chapter turned out overall, but I promised to update once a fortnight (which is already pretty bad as it used to be every Friday) so here it is.

Please Review! :D

 _Next Chapter: Even more so full of secrets (back to Sakura, yay)_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

See yah brobamas!


	11. Chapter 11: Even More So Full Of Secrets

**Even more so full of secrets**

To lie successfully one cannot get caught. The story one is trying to sell has to be believable and make sense. Otherwise it becomes fiction no one will ever want to purchase. People generally don't like being deceived even though it happens to them on daily basis. Especially with a friend like me, someone who's perfected the action of non-print fiction selling. Repeated so many times even I would forget and lose myself within it. And in some moments it made me feel so incredibly guilty, because I expected others to tell me the truth and generally be honest, even if I wasn't. I was like Kakashi with his stupid mask, except mine wasn't manifested in a physical form.

With that recorded deep in my mind I started a new day of school. I had literature in the morning and an art class after lunch, a new subject introduced only in our school. It was supposedly an extension of some sort to enhance creativity and let the thoughts flow freely. Most of us couldn't do anything artistic and thought it was a waste of time, but mandatory really meant mandatory, and it wasn't all that completely awful. We got to go outside sometimes and sketch whatever we found interesting.

The classroom for Art wasn't like for other subjects either. It had big windows instead of the high-up ones that added grim atmosphere into the already grim lesson. The scent of paint and stationery was omnipresent and effectively made me excited about being productive. In every other lesson we wrote on slaters with chalk, and only drawing we did over the past few years was 'technical'.

I took my loner-seat behind Naruto and Sasuke and was ready for two hours of doing typically girly stuff. I hoped that the theme for the day would be something I could really relate to and go all out. Last week it was ''peace and happiness'' and I spent half the time trying to come up with _something._

''Good afternoon class'' greeted the always-apathetic teacher ''before I take the register and we start on our lesson, I have an important announcement to make. The Sunday Gallery is interested in putting up your artwork, if they find it good enough. You have until the end of the week to submit anything and on Tuesday there will be a trip to the gallery to view the exhibition.''

Naturally, we couldn't react outwardly because that'd be considered vulgar, but inwardly I was pretty excited. Seemed like quite an achievement to have my own actual signed painting or drawing put up on the wall amongst other great masterpieces.

I quickly got my pencil out and started working on my piece. It was supposed to be just a couple sitting on the grass together, in their private world. I didn't intend it to reflect or symbolise anything, but it seemed like a suitable thing. One thing was certain; I was never going to become a great artist. No matter how many times I tried it looked terrible and then the lesson finished.

''You're actually going to submit something'' Naruto stated, slightly surprised that he saw me pack all the essentials ''that's amazing. You know what? I'll do something too!'' and he grabbed a few sheets of paper and pencils.

''Don't you dare bring that to my room'' Sasuke grunted when we met him at the door.

''I wasn't planning to'' I defended my case. I really wasn't, because the thought of Sasuke seeing my picture was embarrassing enough. No need to make it happen.

''I'm talking to the blond idiot.''

''Oh, come _on_ Sasuke. You know I find it hard to concentrate in my room!'' Naruto moaned and then looked at me '' _Fine_ , I'll have an art session with Sakun.''

AS IF

 **XXXX**

Three hours later the two of us (Naruto and I) were deep into our art session that was held in confinements of my room. I tried to not make it happen, but lost in rock-paper-scissors which brought us there. And my piece was starting to come out plausible. Naruto's was absolutely outstanding, which I did not expect. He had some real talent and turned out to be very observant as his sketches had a lot of details and accuracy to them. It was mostly food and girls though.

Suddenly someone knocked, opened the door and walked inside.

''Are you two done now?'' Sasuke asked in an irritated voice.

''Missing us already?'' I teased and Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke, on the other hand, scoffed and leaned against the wall with his arms folded tightly against his chest-a sign he was uncomfortable.

''Kakashi is making me to pointless things again'' he explained. I exchanged a look with Naruto. It was Sasuke's usual excuse to stuff with us whenever he was bored. I found it adorable, but if I ever said it out loud I'd get strangled.

I unnoticeably put my piece away and shoved it under the bed. Absolutely no one (besides Naruto, who glanced a couple times) could see it. This was very ironic, considering I wanted it up on the wall in the Art Gallery where it'd be viewed every day by dozens of people.

''It's a waste of time in my opinion, all of this'' Sasuke pointed at us and our work ''it won't help to get you anywhere in life, so why bother?''

''Because'' Naruto started shuffling through his sketches until he found one and got it out to show us ''it's really rewarding.''

It was a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, short dress and massive breasts and hips.

NARUTO WHAT THE HELL?!

''This, for example'' Naruto continued nonchalantly ''is me if I were a girl. Sakun, you should try it too!''

NO I SHOULD NOT

I laughed awkwardly ''I don't think that's necessary.'' I could feel my neck and ears warm up at the idea, though. Not that I didn't want to do that, because I really did. But, oh my, wouldn't it make everything obvious for everyone.

''Why would you want to be a girl?'' Sasuke asked hatefully. I knew where this was going ''they're super annoying and irritating. Another waste of time.''

''Don't be such an asshole'' Naruto got up.

''Please don't fight in my room'' I quickly jumped in-between them. My small room wouldn't be able to handle these two giants proper going at it.

They both got all whiny and touchy, and after a set of arguments and remarks left me alone with my art work. I was determined to finished it and couldn't wait to see if it made it to the actual Gallery.

 **XXXX**

The _Sunday Gallery_ was a common place for the boys of our school to come to with their families or fiancées or friends. That Tuesday was my third time being there and it was a lot more anticipated and inspiring than other times because somewhere on the wall there could have been my picture. When I finished it, it actually looked really good. Good enough for gallery? Probably not. Was I still hoping to find it there? Yes I was.

''Alright class'' said our teacher as we all walked in ''if you see your art work, congrats you made it. If not, too bad. You have an hour, good luck.''

Before I knew it, everyone but Sasuke was gone, off to see if their artistic skills were good enough.

''Come one, let's go'' he said in his casual neutral tone and I followed him. As I always would.

We found Naruto's painting but unfortunately did not locate any Narutos around to see that he made it. He must've went the other way, so now the prime goal was to find him and tell him about his success. Before that, however, I saw my own piece and walked closer to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. Sasuke was staring at it, too, not saying anything as usually. I considered revealing that it was mine, when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Kiba.

''Don't you think you're being slightly excessive?'' he asked and started laughing.

''What are you talking about?'' Naruto suddenly appeared next to us and was eyeing the brunette.

''Have you not seen it?'' the other one looked at us and then motioned to follow him ''this is really good.''

We went after him. He led us to a massive portrait. But not just _any_ portrait, it was Sasuke's portrait translated into a big, probably expensive, canvas. It was even titled ''Prince Uchiha.''

''Biggest face for the biggest ego'' Naruto mocked and then looked at me ''is that really yours?''

''It's so obviously not mine!'' I cried and looked at Sasuke to see his reaction.

He was frowning, but other than that didn't seem moved at all.

''We found your stupid thing'' he said indifferently and started walking towards Naruto's painting.

I ran after ''aren't you gonna say anything?''

''What the hell am I supposed to say?'' he remarked sharply ''Sunday Gallery means a bunch of paintings from Sunday School Girls, you know that.''

That made a lot of sense then. Of course they would paint him, I mean; he was a walking masterpiece himself.

''No need to be so negative about it'' I said grimly.

He put his hands in his pockets and sped up a bit, almost missing out Naruto's piece. We waited for the blond to catch up and then happily jump around it until it was time to go.

The teacher thought it'd be a good idea to have a 'walk' and gather inspiration for the next art lesson. It was a two-hour walking distance through the town and then fields. Worked for most of the boys, though, mainly because it meant we were going to be late for lessons. It wasn't cold, but there was this never ending wind that kind of ruins any trip and blows yellow leaves around, literally shoving autumn into one's face, which I did not appreciate.

On our way, I've decided to interrogate Sasuke a little. He was marching at the end of the line of students, looking at nothing in particular and deep in his thoughts.

''So'' I started loudly, but not too loud in case I got attention from other guys ''what is it with you and the hate towards girls?''

He grunted at me and turned his face away.

OH COME ON YOU KNOW THAT DOESN'T WORK ON ME

''I thought the painting was really good'' I pressed on.

''It's not about the damn painting'' he replied angrily ''the stupid obsession is pitiful but I couldn't care less.''

I got him talking, which was pretty damn good. I mean, I thought I'll have to taunt him for longer but it seems that the negativity was overflowing and ready to spill.

''Why does it bother you so much then?''

Perfectly delivered, with perfect emphasis and tone that infuriated him.

He was very tense and sent me a death glare that was not aimed at me directly. I knew it.

''It bothers me, because I keep getting requests proposals for marriage, and then when I refuse I get even more complaints. Don't mind that, every month I gather a stack of love letters and go and burn them. They keep wasting so much time on this stupid idea of romance and all for nothing.''

He said it so quickly I almost lost all the words. For a guy that usually talks slowly without any kind of emotion in his tone, it knocked me out for a moment. Then I thought about it over and over. Then, a thought popped up which upset me. I could've well easily been one of the ignored girls and I couldn't image even for a second what my life would've been like without this guy in it.

DON'T GO THERE, SAKURA, ITS A DARK PLACE

But like with most of my thoughts concerning Sasuke, I could not stop them. No matter how much I wanted to. Because what did it mean to me? Why was he so _so_ important?

''Did you lose the ability to speak?'' he then asked me. Right, I never responded.

''Ah uh yeah'' I really did lose my ability to speak ''I just thought that it's just an obstacle on the way to your goal, isn't it?''

IN WHICH I SOUND DUMB GODDAMNIT

He eyed me with a raised eyebrow ''Sure.''

''Push away everyone to get your brother'' I added

STUPID

That was so unnecessary. And rude, probably.

Sasuke just half-laughed bitterly ''that's the plan.''

''I can help you, you know'' I declared suddenly ''any day, any minute. All you need to do is ask.''

''I'll keep that in mind.''

I sent him a smile and when he (obviously) didn't return it, Naruto joined us.

''I think we're losing Shikamaru, guys'' he shouted. I almost forgot how loud other people were.

''Literally no'' Sasuke silenced the blond before he had a slight chance of saying more.

I let them pass me and stared after for a while.

What if I was _in love_? I'd always push the thought away, mainly because it was impossible for me to form any kind of normal relationship. But I also read a few romance novels and talked to Ino about it, and this seemed like _it._ This feeling, impossible to explain but it's been growing inside me stronger and stronger over the past few weeks, ever since the new school year started. Before it was just adrenaline, thinking a lot and wanting to see Sasuke, always seeking him out in the crowd, hearing his name above the noise. But that was gone and replaced with an even stronger sensation of despair. I was no longer looking for him, I was placing him above anything else and worrying about his problems more than anyone else's, sometimes even my own. I really must have fallen.

GODDAMNIT

Yet another secret to hide.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** the beauty of school and workload, huh. Makes me neglect all the fun stuff, like writing this. But at least now she's totes in love which is a development (she was a bit before but wouldn't admit it tho and it wasn't all that serious, which most of us can relate to right?)

Next Chapter: Tripping Challenges!

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, definitely not Naruto lmao_

PLEASE REVIEW AND BYE !


	12. Chapter 12: Tripping Challenges!

**Tripping Challenges!**

''Move over, bastard!''

''Like hell I will''

''You two! Shh!''

We were on our way to the seaside. It was October half term and the air was getting colder, which was inconvenient. No swimming for sure. But it was a team building kind of trip for those that didn't feel like going home for the week or were peer-pressured by their GODDAMN TEAMMATES because otherwise they wouldn't be able to go either.

So whilst everyone else was packing to go see their parents and siblings, we had to pack for 'Four Days and Three Nights of Challenges.' It's not like I had anything against it, didn't seem so bad.

But

HOW DID I END UP IN-BETWEEN SASUKE AND NARUTO ON A SIX HOUR RIDE

Kakashi wasn't even allowed to go, because he had some teacher stuff to attend and we were assigned a complete stranger for our mentor.

''This is too boring'' Naruto groaned and started wiggling around.

''Quit it!'' I scolded him. Because we had to fit our bags and the other team with us, we sat uncomfortably close together. And the more Naruto tried to move the more weird it got. Sasuke was on the other side of me, though, so of course I didn't mind THAT. He was so close that each time he turned around to look at something or change position I could feel his breath on my skin.

''Too tight'' the blond continued complaining ''Guys! Guys! There's the sea!'' he pointed out.

''Whaaa'' was all I was able to say, because I've never been to the seaside before so of course the never-ending waters amazed me.

''Pretty impressive'' said some guy from the other team. I didn't know them and they almost didn't talk at all throughout the journey.

The carriage stopped and a tall, bulky man opened the door for us. We got out and first thing that I identified was the new smell. Cold water mixed with surrounding trees of the forest and humidity. We were enveloped in a complex of small wooden houses.

''Take your bags and go to assigned rooms, here's the list'' the man told us, he had a pleasant voice ''unpack and then go to the dining room, which is there'' he pointed to a separate wooden house that was bigger than others ''we'll have dinner and then an assembly. You'll be given your timetables for the next four days there.''

 **XXXX**

There were more people than I expected. It seemed that it wasn't just our school either. We were encouraged to socialise but stay in our teams. Even in our rooms we were put in 3's, which made me quite nervous (the thought of sleeping in the same room as Sasuke for the next three nights wouldn't leave my head).

I took a seat next to my raven-haired, or so I thought. When I turned to face him it was someone that just happened to really resemble him. Minus crazy bangs and messy spiky hair.

''Sakun what the heck?!'' Naruto called out from another table.

''Ah, my apologies'' I said to the guy and went to my actual teammates. How embarrassing to be unable to recognise someone you spend most of your time thinking about.

''That was weird'' commented my blond friend before biting into his meat pie.

I just shrugged and sank my fork into mashed potatoes. Sasuke sat opposite us with a displeased look on his face. He was probably still upset about having to share a bunk bed with Naruto whilst I got the single one.

''Hello everyone!'' called out a man, no taller than me, but with a lot of enthusiasm and charisma ''I'm Tetsu and I'll be looking after you during your stay here.'' He cleared his throat and looked around ''When you finished your dinner, go to the conjoined room and grab a timetable from your mentor. Then go straight to your rooms and get ready to sleep. I don't want to see anyone wandering around after 9, understood?''

We nodded our heads and went back to eating. It was very loud in there; boys were laughing excitedly and interacting playfully. It seems that everyone was overjoyed about being away from home and school. We all wanted to be there (technically).

Our mentor turned out to be this odd guy with dark glasses named 'Ebisu.' He gave us the timetables and without a word waved his hand to motion us to go back. So much for getting to know him.

 **XXXX**

 _Day 2: Breakfast will be served at 6:30am. Then you will attend team building challenges on the beach (starting at 7:30am) followed by lunch (noon) and finally competition with other teams (13pm-16pm). Dinner will be served at 5pm._

A full day of physical activities was perfect our team. We were all very fit and ready to smash any competition. I put on my School P.E. uniform (the most comfortable clothes I owned) and went to grab breakfast. When I woke up Sasuke was already getting ready and Naruto had to be shaken a few times by both of us. But in the end, we all managed to meet our mentor at the beach on time.

He was looking as stiff as the night before ''First thing you'll do is run a few circles around where I put the cones until I tell you to stop.''

After we did that, we had some strength exercises and even more running. None of these helped with team-building except for the fact that we did it together. However, suddenly Ebisu disappeared and then returned with two oars.

''We've finished the required warm up'' he said ''and now it's time for rowing. Your boat is just behind that small cabin. Let's go.''

There really was a boat, and after Ebisu gave us a lot of instructions on how to row and what to do we pushed the boat into the water and jumped on it. I looked around and saw that boys from other teams were also doing that. I got one oar and Sasuke had the other, because 1.) Naruto can't be fully trusted and 2.) It was decided that we were the strongest ones.

Ebisu was giving us directions on where to go and when to turn whilst Naruto was shouting to other guys and started a chain of waving and passing on messaged to each other. It was a very nice and peaceful task that finished very quickly. Next thing we did was treasure search in the forest, which lasted until lunch.

Ebisu went to get our food and Naruto ran for the toilet (too much water surrounding him). I was left alone with Sasuke and struggled for words. He wouldn't say anything but I really wanted to talk.

''Let's make sure to win the afternoon competitions!'' I blurted out.

''Hn'' he replied.

Well it was stupid of me in the first place to expect anything more. HONESTLY SAKURA IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?

''It's all real fun so far''

''It is.''

''Too bad Kakashi can't be here.''

''Yeah''

''…''

''…''

We stood in silence for a while until Naruto and Ebisu finally returned. I felt disappointed that there was still miles of distance between us and it seemed impossible to cross it.

 **XXXX**

''I can't believe we lost!'' Naruto cried when he sat down with us at dinner.

''We won all of the challenges except for the goddamn tennis, why are you making it sound like we lost them all?'' I argued. It was great; each new team that we got paired up with would suffer a great loss at different games and races with us. Except for the tennis match, because I sucked at it and Naruto was arguing with the boy on the other team over something and missed a few times.

''Such a let-down you two are'' Sasuke said quietly.

''Bastard!'' Naruto shouted but didn't do anything besides that. He seemed to be too tired to move so of course another dispute would only cause him to pass out.

Unlike sports day a few years ago, I didn't feel useless at all. Training and motivation really did me a great service. I was part of the team instead of a mere addition to it.

OF COURSE GODDAMNIT

 **XXXX**

 _Day 3: Breakfast will be served at 6:30am. You will meet with your mentor and gather resources necessary for a hike. Suggested time to leave: 9am. Once you reach your destination in the late afternoon you will set out the tent provided and camp for one night._

I HAVE TO BE EXTRA CAREFUL BECAUSE THERE WON'T BE ANY TOILETS FOR ME TO CHANGE AND HIDE

''Where are we going to camp?'' I asked Ebisu when he was studying the map for the hike. We were in what seemed to be a storage room, packing tents and all necessities to survive the night.

''There's this area in the woods where wildlife isn't…threatening'' he said cautiously, probably trying not to scare us off.

''Man, I'm too tired to walk for a few hours'' Naruto yawned ''can't we just camp on the beach and call it a day?''

No one answered him, not even our mentor. We just took our backpacks and set out.

''If you're too scared you can always stay here'' Sasuke said suddenly ''no one's going to stop you.''

That triggered Naruto ''AS IF!''

And we went.

The walk was so long that after two hours we completely gave up on any conversation and just carried on until we reached the place where we were to camp. It was way too cold for that, but I was also too tired to go back. We set out the tent (looked pretty terrible if you ask me) and Ebisu did his separately because apparently he wasn't allowed to share one if with us.

There was no place to sit down due to everything being wet. We had no choice but to stay in the tent on the blankets we brought and wait for the morning to go back and then return to school for the remaining days of the holiday.

I was hungry. That small sandwich for lunch was not enough, especially considering the distance we made.

''What's for dinner anyway?'' I asked out loud, looking at my teammates.

''I know right? I'm starving!'' Naruto wailed and Sasuke nodded to indicate that he feels the same.

''You're meant to fetch your own, lads!'' Ebisu called out from his tent. I bet he brought something for himself, knowing what's coming.

After complaining to each other for a while we decided to find anything edible for the time being and in the morning go fishing, despite not being geared up for that.

''Anyone been fishing before?'' Sasuke asked us during mushroom-hunt. Ebisu was 'kind enough' to tell us which ones we are allowed to eat.

I looked to Naruto and he looked at me and we just shook our heads simultaneously.

''Damnit, me neither.''

I looked at the mushroom I was holding ''Do you guys know how to start a fire? We need to cook them somehow right?''

Naruto scratched his head ''I thought they were ready to go like this.''

''It's alright, fire I can do'' Sasuke saved us. He walked towards Naruto and took his bag off him ''go and start looking for some dry branches.''

''Why me?'' the blond moaned but went anyway.

It was just the two of us again,

DON'T YOU DARE SMALL TALK, SAKURA

Right, better to just focus on the task. I looked down at my arm and noticed 4 pairs of black hairy legs connected to a round body crawl under my sleeve.

I jumped and dropped the bag of mushrooms on the ground ''SPIDER!''

I started shaking around and kicking everything on my way to try to get rid of it.

''Hey, hey!'' Sasuke suddenly called ''stop panicking, where's the spider?''

''I DON'T KNOW! IT WENT UNDER MY JUMPER'' I bawled. This was the worst thing ever, that disgusting creature just barged in without an invitation. Who does that?

''Take it off then.''

I stopped in my tracks and looked at the boy ''No, it's uh…it's too cold. I'll freeze.'' If I took off my jumper he would notice that something's not right.

''It's not THAT cold'' he commented.

I could feel the tiny legs tickle me, ''Sasuke'' I whispered, trying not to move too much because I've realised that this could provoke the spider to bite me (that was not ideal) ''it's on my neck.''

He winced but went behind me to assist in the desperate situation.

''It's getting into your hair'' he told me and then I felt him lift my hair up and with very delicate, cautious moves he tried to locate the spider.

''Got it''

I didn't move for a while, though, paralysed by the soft physical contact. I completely forgot about the spider the moment Sasuke grabbed my hair and I felt my cheeks burn for long after he went back to his spot to continue collecting mushrooms.

''I think we're done here, I'm going back to the camp'' he yawned and then took his bag and went.

I sat there in one place for a few more moments, and then followed. It's not like it was a big deal, we were way closer back when we were hiding under Kakashi's desk at night. Or in the carriage a few days back. But my head wouldn't stop re-living the moment.

When I finally got there, the fire was already started and cracking. All three guys sat by it and were preparing the 'dinner.'

''What took you so long?'' Naruto complained without making eye contact, to busy looking at food.

I decided not to answer and instead sat with them, examining how we were meant to cook the mushrooms and eat them. Apparently, piercing them with a twig and holding over fire was enough. Better that than nothing at all.

It tasted like garbage, but at least was warm and filling. Ebisu boiled water for tea and we just sat there, Naruto was arguing with the other two while I stared at the flame until it got really dark and then it died out.

''Stop spacing out'' Naruto said friendly ''let's go back to sleep to make sure we wake up early and catch some real food!''

I sent him a dirty look '' _you're_ saying _that_ to _me_?''

The blond just grinned and we went into our tent. Sasuke was already lying down, probably asleep too. Soon enough, the other boy started snoring and talking in his sleep. After thinking for about forever I uneasily dozed off too, only to be woken up by our disapproving mentor.

''It's time to head back!'' he ordered ''seems like you boys overslept. Too bad.''

''What time is it?'' I asked.

''Its 7am''

 **XXXX**

 _Day 4: Get up at 7am. Gather all the things you have taken with you and start walking back. The carriages to your school will be leaving at 5pm._

I was starving. That walk was savage and promised to myself that I will send complains once I get back to the school. It was absolutely ridiculous that they would treat us like that. Fair enough if we got warned beforehand that we'll need to _survive_ _,_ instead of being just 'challenged'. I didn't even sleep well or enough for crying out loud! Only part of it was my fault, because I decided to overthink insignificant things. But other than that, ridiculous!

We got back to the main place around 3pm and went straight to the kitchen. What I noticed, was that most boys from other groups did the same. It seemed like we weren't the only ones completely unprepared for the wilderness. Thankfully, they gave us as much as we wanted.

Tetsu and other mentors were there to give us a 'goodbye speech' and laugh about how they knew we'll come back hungry.

BECAUSE THAT'S SUCH A FUNNY JOKE ISN'T IT YOU DAMNED ADULTS

Packing to go back was somehow relieving. The idea was nice but in practice, I was too stressed out the entire time and just wanted to return to school (strangely enough). What kept me up all night was that perhaps that there is no 'coming back' because I can't just erase my memories and feelings or tell them to 'go back'. It was expanding with each day which scared me the most. I wondered what will become of me when it's too strong to bear. It already made me feel worse, so really, I couldn't pretend that going to school will magically wipe out my problems and worries.

''I'm really glad we went, you know'' Naruto said to us, when we were giving back the key to our room.

''Yeah it was quite an adventure, huh'' I added on. I wanted to look at Sasuke as I usually would to wait for him to say anything to it, but I didn't. It was too dangerous; my face would get all weird and turn bright red. I was in too deep.

We got into the carriage and I made sure to that Naruto sat in the middle this time. I didn't want to distance myself completely but it'd be safer to avoid for the time being. I couldn't afford to get caught, I risked too much already. Thinking about the bright future was my motivation to quietly suffer in the present.

I also thought about how lucky I was to have such amazing friends like these guys. I couldn't possibly ruin that with my stupid girly affection. And if Sasuke found out, he would definitely hate me, like he hated other girls. No one could ever know.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** ugh ugh sorry it's not on Friday but I was planning to write it on a day I was given the biggest amount of homework ever (school's a priority). But not to worry, I won't put this aside because it correlates with actual things I do in life (like right now am about to begin my October half term, started school around same time I was writing a new school year etc.) The reason is so that I don't miss out on an update, because if I do I'll be well behind and it'll just suck okay.

Ah right, time for the next mini-arc. This one was centered around Sasuke lmao like most of this story so jokes on you

Next Chapter: Embraced by darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

SEE YA NEXT TIME SENIORITAS

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: The News

**The News**

Letters. A way of communicating and passing information between individuals and groups if they are unable to do so personally. I usually loved receiving them, mostly because it was specially addressed to me from someone else who cared enough to take their time to say something to me. It was a great feeling, getting to open the envelope. Or so I thought.

New term started peacefully; trees were almost completely deprived of leaves. It rained every day and the cold wind seemed unwilling to cease blowing, making walks outside hardly manageable. We got our winter uniforms out, which were more uncomfortable due to the extra layer of blazer over jumper and a rigid shirt. It was worth it, though. The extra thickness protected us from freezing alive. It was also getting dark sooner so that sometimes I'd be returning to my room in pitch-black. All combined was a massive de-motivator, making a lot of students and teachers more moody and tired.

After we returned from the team building camp thing I didn't have much time to talk to Sasuke or Naruto, because school-work and over-numbered responsibilities consumed all of us. It was pretty lonely and sometimes I would even constantly glance at my door, hoping that someone would charge in with full force, but that never happened. Nothing happened at all. It was just me all alone. Anyway, I have decided to avoid the goddamn Uchiha for until I stop being awkward. There was no need to get all worked up.

As I sat in my room, lonely and sleepy, someone actually knocked on the door. I opened it and looked down at a young boy, around twelve maybe, with his hand stretched out towards me.

''A letter for Sakun of the room 12A'' he said in a very gloomy tone, trying to sound professional.

''Ah, thanks'' I replied dryly. His face wasn't pleasant at all, his voice made me more depressed, and the envelope was very thin and official. I hated the feeling of disappointment from opening the door and not seeing a certain someone.

The child walked away and after a while of staring at the corridor, I put the unopened letter on my desk and decided to go to the library. See if there are any good new reads. I haven't been there for a solid week or two (very unusual). I definitely _did not_ hope to run into someone on my way or there. It was the love for books. Somehow I was still frustrated that the corridors and even the library were abandoned. What was the day? Oh right, a Saturday. Who in the right mind would hang around in the library on a day off?

Well, since I got there I thought I might as well stay there. I grabbed the first book that I saw, without reading the title or paying attention to it, and sat in _my_ chair. I have never seen anyone else ever take it so it was safe to call it mine.

I noticed what book I got as I laid it on the table, after a couple minutes of staring into distance.

'' _Frankenstein_?'' I questioned my choice to myself out-loud. It's pretty desperate when you don't have anyone to talk to.

I decided to go with it and just read in hopes that by engaging into someone else's problems I'll forget mine. The story was opened with letters, which reminded me about the one waiting for me on the desk. I wondered what it was for a moment, before fully occupying myself with Shelley's horror. It turned out so interesting that I had to borrow it and take back to my room where I spent the whole night and some of the morning just reading. And when I reached the last page the tiredness hit me entirely. The Sunday assembly suddenly became the least important thing in my life, and I simply fell asleep in my regular clothes.

What woke me up was someone puffing right into my face.

EWW DISGUSTING

''N-Naruto?'' I looked at the boy standing above me, with arms folded and a massive grin on his face ''Why are you in my room?''

He fixed the sleeves of the orange jumper he was wearing ''you didn't show up at the assembly or breakfast, seems like you also skipped lunch so I thought I'd check on ya.''

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Right I stayed up all night reading the monster book. '' _You_ were in the dining hall today _twice_?''

IS HE DONE WITH EXTRA WORK AND HEAD-BOY STUFF?

''Yeah I caught up with everything this week so I'm back'' he replied energetically.

The reason he was sometimes not so involved with the rest of the school was because he worked extra hard to keep good grades. Meanwhile Sasuke stayed on the very top for being born a genius.

''That's good to hear'' I said sincerely ''now get out of my room and IF YOU PUFF INTO MY FACE AGAIN MY FIST WILL GLADLY GREET YOUR HEAD.''

His eyes widened at the threat and he quickly left me alone.

 **XXXX**

The lessons seemed to be dragging helplessly. Mondays really were the worst. Who thought it'd be a good idea to start off the week with woodwork? My hair was getting long again; I had to tie it up into a ponytail. I would've asked Ino to cut it again for me neatly, but both of us were too busy to meet up. I thought about writing to her, and maybe Kohaku too. I haven't heard from him for a while, what was he even up to these days.

The teacher told us to get into our teams of three and do the task that was on the board (I wasn't paying any attention; it just wasn't my favourite subject). Both Naruto and Sasuke were surprisingly present and started doing the work while I just passed things to them occasionally or put other things away. It was out agreement for that lesson, because both of them loved it and I hated it. My involvement wasn't necessary and we were graded as a group anyway.

''So I got this weird letter from Hinata the other day saying 'don't visit me next weekend' and I have no idea what it supposed to mean'' Naruto complained to us.

''It means what it says, you idiot'' Sasuke grunted. He hated the 'girl-talk' or 'relationship-talk' to my complete discouragement.

''Yeah but why?'' the blonde whined and looked at me helplessly.

I shrugged ''we can't possibly provide you with an answer to that. Ask _her_.''

''Or'' Sasuke sort-of grinned evilly ''don't, because don't you think that if she wanted you to know she would've told you?''

I decided to join in ''yeah, you're the one who told me that ladies have many secrets.''

''Who knows what she's up to''

''Perhaps she found someone else.''

Naruto looked so miserable I almost felt bad.

''I haven't seen her for ages though! The past two weeks I've been busy catching up and before that we went to the team building thingy and before that she had some Hyuga party'' he added to give us the backstory and express how terrible his life choices are.

''It's not _that_ long. Couples in love are so annoying'' Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I smiled gently at Naruto ''it'll pass quickly, don't worry.''

 **XXXX**

After a long Monday I could finally go back to my room in the evening and rest for a while. I took my shoes off and laid in bed until I noticed the letter, still on the desk where I left it two days before.

''I should probably read it'' I said to myself and went to get it.

It really was just one sheet of paper letter and the information disclosed didn't even cover half of the page. I began reading it:

'' _We are sorry to inform you that on the day of 30_ _th_ _October, your foster father and our beloved worker, Mr. Kohaku Maki has passed away._

 _The funeral will take place…..''_

I couldn't read any more with my vision blurred from the tears.

He died?

Just like that?

Passed away?

But that's impossible.

We were supposed to do so many things together after I graduate.

The godforsaken letter didn't even state the cause of death.

I wiped my tears again and again but more kept coming. I managed to read the date of the memorial ceremony, which was Sunday.

'' _Please come to pay your respects and say your last goodbye.''_

I wasn't ready for that. Not the last one, not yet. He was my only family. I had nowhere to go without him. No one to visit.

I grabbed the letter and ran to Kakashi's office as fast as I could.

 **XXXX**

The Sunday came quicker than I'd wish for it. I was able to leave school for a few days due to circumstances. I didn't even get to see him for the last time because his body was already buried three days after his death.

I spent the entire week desperately going through my last conversation with Kohaku, what he looked like, how he said _''See you soon''_ warmly but that never happened. The Hyugas were actually very supportive; they told me about his years at the mansion. I was able to cheer up at that but my general emotional state was absolute despair. I couldn't comprehend that he was gone forever, to never return.

His room stayed as he left it until memorial. After that they asked me to help the staff clean it and take anything that I'd like. I only decided to keep his old watch that never worked, which often brought him trouble but I loved laughing at the stories.

A maid saw me as I was putting it in my pocket.

''You know, the day you were found he went to town to buy a new watch because this one never seemed to work but of course, on his way he stumbled upon a child under a tree. When he came back he was late as always and we made fun of him until he told us about you.''

She smiled at the memory and her eyes started glimmering. She was one of the maids that worked there since I can remember and was very close with my foster father. I asked them once if they're together but both just blushed and told me to go find someone else to taunt.

''He then said that he won't buy a new watch, because this was clearly a sign he shouldn't'' she continued in a weak voice ''I'm glad you intend to keep it.''

''I was never told what happened, I mean, why did he die'' I admitted and looked down. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her (even if it was indirectly); she was going through so much already.

''His heart was very weak; it was something to do with that. Doctors can't tell for sure'' she said.

How I wished to just get onto my feet and run as far away from that room and that mansion as possible. Seeing her so agonized was unbearable. I couldn't stop myself from thinking how he never got to find out I was a girl.

But the thoughts like ''I'll never be able to'' kept creeping in and were getting stronger with each next one. I had to get out of that place, go back to school where everything would seem normal. I could pretend there that nothing's changed. I could pretend that I don't have all these heavy regrets.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** this chapter's relatively short but honestly it should be even shorter. I just added the build-up for writing aesthetic or whatever purposes. And now I'm a murderer for killing Sakura's father figure. It's to add on to her depression because why not. If sh#t's gonna happen it might as well all happen at once.

I know it's not that sad for y'all cause I barely mentioned the guy, sorz.

 **Fun-fact:** I was going to have Sakura read Dante's Inferno instead of good ol' Frankie but I didn't want to put us all through hell. Love me some Frankenstein tho ''It was on a dreary night of November, that I beheld the accomplishments of my toils.''

Halloween tomorrow omg favourite holiday ever (the only one that matters)

Next Chapter: In-between

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and other stuff_

BYE BYE

PLS REVIEW OKAY


	14. Chapter 14: In-between

**In-between**

'' _His heart was very weak; it was something to do with that. Doctors can't tell for sure''_

Doctors

Bastards

Wasn't I the one who aspired to be a doctor?

Why are they so weak?

Can't even identify the cause of someone's death

 **XXXX**

Like a hopeless rock

Resting on the desert wasteland

The waters are too far

But still I'm drowning at disband

He hit Atlantis before me

It's a shame I'm not a

Swimmer

My breaths are drenched;

The blues at hand

As it's tightly clenched

Your breath-taking necklace

Suits me better in hate

You wore it first so reckless

But taught me it's bad to imitate

In the end I can only hold

Onto its' soulless cold

Just like you did

 **XXXX**

After spending few more days with the Hyugas I was sent back to school. I didn't want anyone to know but they didn't ask me. I suppose that was fine with me. I had to pretend to be alright.

So I smiled whenever I thought the situation required so.

And I spoke of things that didn't seem to matter.

And I pretended to eat all my meals and complain about the carrots.

And I did not tell how I couldn't sleep at night, even if dreams were a better replacement for reality.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** now that's the necessary amount to portray what I wanted to.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NORMAL AND LONG I PROMISE

If you've noticed, I missed a post-date but that's because I was actually really busy with my university applications. But I'm almost done now so I can continue writing this.

To the reviewer asking if it had to kill Kohaku: yes. He was to die before I even decided I'll have romance in my story.

 _Next Chapter: Runner_ _ **[Sasuke's POV]**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I'm just a teen who misses it_

OK OK BYE-BYE !

REVIEW ! pls

Ah, the poem?

Yeah that happened.


	15. Chapter 15: Runner Sasuke POV

**Runner**

" _Here I opened wide the door; — Darkness there, and nothing more."_  
― Edgar Allan Poe, The Raven

[Sasuke POV]

It has become a habit of mine to wander around the school at night. I could never sleep peacefully. Sitting in the dark room was not productive enough. The Night Guards didn't bother to tell me off at this point. Besides, I was the best student in my year. Highly possibly best in the entire school. It had to have its privileges. Maybe sometimes I'd get told to ''go to sleep for god's sake'' to which the speaker would receive a shrug as an acceptable form of response.

But it's not that nothing was getting accomplished. The midnight air always managed to bring my mind into sharp focus on the main objective. Tick everything off the list. One task after the other. Get closer to the goal. It wasn't something to talk about with other guys. They'd offer help which was the last thing I wanted. I didn't need anyone else involved in this.

I lifted up the massive volume of human history. It took me entire two weeks to read it. Dropping it in the RETURNED library box I started heading back, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Perhaps it was the December snow that affected my sleeplessness. If so, I could gladly stay with the cold.

Suddenly, I heard tapping of footsteps. I knew for a fact it was not any of the night guards. It was someone much lighter and more nervous. Nervous they might get caught. They were just around the corner. Intrigued to find the culprit I fastened my pace to run straight into, most likely, the sneaky minor.

A result of the surrounding utter darkness was that my mind started playing tricks on me. As if the mysterious footsteps belonged to someone that could threaten me. I got slightly worried I might come across something equally as traumatising as I did nearly ten years before. Reliving that moment did nothing good. It was just a lower year, nothing more. But the ghost of my past didn't seem to want to leave. Logical thought escaped me to the point where I began dreading the footsteps. I had to stop in my tracks and angrily clench fists at own stupidity. I could not, in _any way_ , find my murdered family there. They were _already_ dead.

And to prove myself wrong I started walking again, more excitedly. Someone was about to get caught. I turned around the corner and met complete darkness. Strangely enough, that boy wasn't using any form of light to see the way.

I cleared my throat ''I heard you, alright. Go back to your dorm before Night Guards find you.''

Silence. Darkness.

I thought I might have as well imagined all of it. Or dreamt it, if that was possible. No, I definitely heard it. If anything, it brought me back to wake state. But what lower class would dare to walk alone in complete darkness?

''Come on now, show yourself'' I said annoyed.

Annoyed at myself for going mad.

 _Fine_ I thought and started heading back.

But as soon as I did I heard a shuffle. Very slight but still audible. There really was someone there. And that person was extremely disrespectful and irritating.

I got matches out of my pocket and started lighting them. One by one in search for the source of the noise. Then I saw the strangely coloured pink hair and frightened green eyes.

''Sakun!'' I gasped ''what the hell?''

I suddenly felt so relieved and happy about seeing him.

Without a word, he reached to his bag and got a candle out. He put in on and sent me a miserable look. Whatever he was up to, he was not glad to see me.

I crossed my arms waiting for his explanation.

''Why must it be you, out of all people?'' he muttered under his breath.

Having no clue what he means by that I motioned to the bag.

''What's up with that?'' I asked.

He just sat down on the floor and stared at me. Once again, I had to ask myself if it was all real. It surely didn't seem like it.

I recalled Sakun's odd behaviour over the past couple of weeks. Him sitting there, in the middle of the night seemed almost amusing. Like an anti-climax of a horror novel.

Finally giving in, I sat by his side.

''I'm leaving this hell'' he said faintly.

It amazed me as at that point I did not expect a conversation to emerge. Besides, it was so absolutely negative it didn't sound like Sakun at all.

''Been there'' was my response. A lot of days I thought about running away, but had nowhere to.

He seemed so sorrowful it automatically reminded me of myself.

''I must leave'' he said encouragingly. It wasn't addressed to me. He was fighting himself, trying to find the strength to go.

I wondered if he meant it. If he was to leave, he would probably never return. What an unusual concept. I felt any positivity left in me slowly deflate at that.

''Listen'' I started ''I don't see what could be a good enough reason for you to run away somewhere.''

He must have really hit the bottom. I did not intend to ask what happened. It's no good prying into other people's business.

His lips curled up in an ironic smile ''you always ruin everything.''

Extremely rude. I was somehow offended that this was his opinion on me.

We did not speak for another while. I could've just gone back to my room. But if I did I had a feeling I would not see Sakun in the morning during breakfast. He wouldn't be there for literacy lesson. We wouldn't exchange glances in the library.

''I sometimes want to do the same, you know'' I said and took a deep breath, ''but if there's one tiny thing that's pulling you back and giving you a reason to stay, perhaps you ought to hold onto to.''

It was probably the creepiest sentence I've ever said even though it was completely true. I knew it applied to my fragile friend, too. Otherwise he wouldn't sit with me like that.

The candle wax was dripping on the floor. I got up and held out my hand.

''Let's just go, Sakun.''

He reached out and I helped him up.

We walked back in silence.

 **XXXX**

The next morning I woke up I wondered whether last night's events where all but a dream.

No, impossible. That was not an option.

He did appear, slightly less odd than the past few weeks.

He was managing to improve. Whatever his problem was, it was fixable.

In contrast, I was to never get out of my misery.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** Another short chapter, but the next one (posted on Christmas eyy) should be much longer. That I promise. But to be fair, I quite enjoy short chapters, they nicely divide the story into little bits instead of prolonging it. Idk just a personal opinion.

If anyone read ''The Raven'' by Poe I strongly recommend to do so, this chapter was heavily influenced by it, with Sakura being the Raven and Sasuke the narrator (hence, why his POV). Of course, I had to change the second half.

Oh and the protagonist running away was also written into the story before I decided it was Sakura who's the one doing the running, in case anyone is wondering.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto._

 _Next Chapter: Absolution_

Okie dokes, I'm going back to real world. See you soon, reader. BYEE!

PLS REVIEW IF YOU WANT T O OKAY THANKS


	16. Chapter 16: Absolution

**Absolution**

Contrary to all evidence gathered, I was not trying to run away. I wanted to, sure. But that was not why I was leaving school with all my belongings in the middle of the night, in anticipation, trying not to be seen our found by anyone. And before any more judgement is placed upon my actions, I must say that I felt relieved when I was told to go back to my room. It was yet another decision I made on an impulse. A silly idea popped into my head during another sleepless night, and I just thought that proceeding with it at the very minute would be better than doing nothing. So I grabbed all my stuff I wanted for the time being and left covered by the darkness.

After spending years in that school, I did not need a source of light to guide me to the exit. I depended on my instincts and will to fulfil the new plan. But then I met Sasuke on the way, which was pretty ironic. And as opposed to our usual encounters during which he ignores me, _that_ time he seemed so anxious and different. At that very moment I knew I won't be able to go, because even if I had to do something about Kohaku's death, I also could have been making a huge mistake as my plan was flawed. And there stood a person who made the most sense to me.

And there I was, awake in the dining hall, joining in with my friends for breakfast. They were so unaware of what happened the night before and what could've happened that I unwillingly snorted to myself. Life goes on every day, with or without us. Sasuke walked in and was eyeing me cautiously. He did say some seemingly embarrassing things to me.

As soon as everyone gathered I stood up and cleared my throat.

All eyes went to me. I needed the attention, but it didn't change the fact that it made me self-conscious.

''You alright, mate?'' Naruto asked.

''Is he about to serve us a speech?'' Kiba whispered to Shikamaru next to him. The other boy just went 'shush'.

They were waiting.

'' I need to tell you all something really important'' I started, trying to sound confident ''are you all okay to meet me under _the_ tree at lunch?''

They seemed surprised at my sudden inquiry, but all nodded in agreement, first amongst themselves, then in confirmation at me.

I sat back down and looked at my plate ''great.'''

 **XXXX**

''Everyone's here now, you can tell them what's going on'' said Neji, his arms crossed and eyes focused on me. I was surprised he seemed interested, as we weren't really that close. He probably already knew about Kohaku and just wanted me to get the story done and over with.

I took a deep breath ''I never told you this, but I was actually adopted'' a few gasps ''this man, Kohaku, who worked for the Hyuga family found me and took me in.''

''That's why you don't use a surname!'' Lee broke in.

I nodded ''Kohaku raised me and was very much like a father to me. So, a few weeks ago he died. I left to the Hyuga mansion then for a few days, to attend the funeral and that. To make this quick, if I've been acting strange recently it's because my father died and I was not coping at all. But I think I might be able to adjust and get better after all. Sorry for not telling you.''

A pat on my back. Naruto.

An arm around my neck. Teary eyes. Rock Lee.

Both hugged me at once, saying how sorry they are and that they're glad I've told them.

I looked at the rest of the group. Shikamaru was nodding approvingly, clearly glad that I finally managed to get this through. Similarly, Neji sent me a weak ghost of a smile. Chouji offered me some of his biscuits. Kiba honestly said he's sorry about my loss. Sasuke was looking away, deepened in thought.

It was time to go as the bell went twice, indicating the lesson's about to begin. Everyone left, but Sasuke, who was still leaning by the tree.

''So where were you planning to go?'' he inquired.

''Uchiha Sasuke starting the conversation and WITH A QUESTION, that's very unusual, are you okay?'' I mocked while grabbing my bag ''lesson's started, let's go.''

He furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief, but did not say anything and just started heading towards the classrooms. Even though he remained quiet, I felt the question on my shoulders like a heavy weight.

''Fine, fine, I was going to go to the hospital I worked at over the summer, see if I can get a job, happy?'' I explained to him. I felt so useless at school that I thought that this would be a much better option. Start my actual career in medicine by learning it all on the go, so that I'll have years of practice and won't become one of the useless doctors that can't even identify the cause of death. _Something to do with the heart_ , oh how wonderful is it. Without knowing what caused the death, how can we prevent any future ones? Well, after giving it a thought I've realised I wouldn't be much help without the actual medical knowledge required, but at the time my plan seemed very logical and sensible.

Sasuke looked content with my answer.

 **XXXX**

Telling guys was one thing, but Ino has also been kept in the dark for weeks. I decided to write her in a letter about what happened, so that I don't trouble her too much by telling her in person. Boys are boys, while she could act a bit emotional at times. As I was writing the last sentence of the letter conclusion, Naruto came into my room. He was interestingly alone and his face said he just had an idea.

''Now I know why Hinata wouldn't meet up with me back then, and why she was so secretive each time I asked what happened'' he declared.

I wasn't sure how to respond at first until I figured that if I told the boy sooner, I'd spare him weeks of worry ''right, I'm sorry about that. I should have informed you.''

He smiled mischievously ''well, there's a way you could make up for that.''

I raised an eyebrow ''excuse me?''

He lifted up a bag, which I failed to notice he held up until that point.

''Here's what happens, Sakun.''

 **XXXX**

I was in the common room with Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru, studying. Naruto's stupid plan was still in my head and I dropped on the table in retreat. As I did, the watch I put around my head also dropped and made a loud bang.

''What is that thing?'' Shikamaru asked, slightly irritated that his concentration was disturbed by the noise.

''It belonged to Kohaku and was the only thing of his I've decided to keep'' I told him, while the rest of the group listened. I was still adjusting to the fact that I have told everyone about the circumstances in which I was brought up and the recent events.

We were all alone in the common room, as students didn't really tend to study when there weren't any exams coming up.

I checked the time, 5:20pm. _Any minute now_ I thought.

And just then, Naruto stormed into the room. That meant he succeeded with the plan he dragged me into.

The three boys present lifted their heads to look at the blond, who was leaning on the table, trying to catch his breath (surely from running).

''Why, may I ask, did you come late with a bag? It was not required to bring one'' Sasuke said. Wow, I wasn't aware that Naruto was ever invited to come and study with the rest of us.

Naruto shrugged in response and threw the said bag at me.

''I did it'' he announced triumphantly.

My jaw dropped in shock and I quickly opened the bag ''you're saying that really is not yours?'' I asked.

''Nope, now let's go before it's too late, come on!'' he started wiggling his hands to motion that we all need to go.

Shikamaru looked impatient ''can one you please explain what the hell is going on?''

Neji nodded ''I was about to say that.''

Naruto and I exchanged a glance. I gestured at him to indicate that he should be the one to tell the rest about his plan.

He smiled widely and looked around to make sure no one else is in there ''Okay so I went to the Glooms dorms and hid for a while in the corridor, waiting for Kabuto to emerge from somewhere and leave, what a pain! It's like he never goes out that guy. But as soon as he did I broke into his room and swapped my old school uniform with his, see it's in that bag. And the best part is that I put a lot of pepper and itchy powder all over mine!''

Shikamaru put his hand over his face and Neji shook his head in disapproval. Right, those two weren't the types to enjoy this sort of thing. I looked at Sasuke, who seemed completely unmoved. He was so used to Naruto that this was normal.

I put the book down and stood up ''let's go and see him then!''

''Yeah!'' Naruto jumped and we set off to go, when suddenly Sasuke spoke :

''What was your role in this whole thing anyway, Sakun?''

Ah right, Naruto never once mentioned that I helped him get into the kitchen to get pepper, and retrieve Naruto's old itchy spray from the reception drawer of things taken from students.

''He helped with the execution'' said the blond and winked at me ''now are you coming to see the effects or not?''

 **XXXX**

We waited and waited, trying to act unsuspicious but simultaneously being on a constant lookout for Kabuto and his new-old itchy uniform. It was not _our_ part of the school so other students were sending us strange looks, especially at Sasuke, who after all did come along.

''What was he wearing before you switched the uniforms?'' Sasuke asked Naruto.

''No worries about that, he was in the PE kit, so he should now change into school stuff, right?'' the latter said reassuringly.

IF HE PUTS ON A BATHROBE OR SOMETHING THEN I SWEAR TO G-

''That's him'' Naruto whispered.

I searched for the silver head, and there he really was, holding a stack of documents.

''Where do you think he's going?'' I asked.

No one answered so we just followed him for a while.

''Looks like student reception, right the prefect database is due today'' Sasuke told us.

So far Kabuto seemed completely unaffected, or even looked comfortable enough to assume he was wearing his own clothes. I wondered whether he had a spare he put on and Naruto's old uniform was left unnoticed, but then I saw the back of the sweater which had a hole in it that Uzumaki burned a couple months back when playing with matches.

Naruto and I looked at each other questioningly.

''What if he has some kind of crazy itchy-powder resistance?'' he questioned.

I shrugged and suggested we take a look inside.

There he was, setting the stack of papers on the desk and signing some documents. He left the reception without a glance, and just when we were about to give up, he snatched the sweater off him, and then the shirt. He stood, in the middle of the corridor with his upper body entirely bare and unnaturally red. He began shouting obscurities and scratching all of his skin surface area.

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing uncontrollably at the other boy. Kabuto turned to us, his eyes face covered in anger.

''YOU did this!" he screamed.

''That's a bald assumption'' Naruto denied.

''It looks more like a rash, maybe you should see a doctor'' I mocked the Gloom boy, with a very obvious fake-concern in my tone.

Kabuto didn't even retort back because it was so obviously tingling him all around. He turned on his heel and started heading towards his dorms, bitterly spurting out swear words and cursing us.

We were about to go our own way too, when he suddenly re-appeared from around the corner, his trousers were off, he pointed at us and threatened: ''this means war, Uzumaki.''

Naruto just pretended to shiver and nonchalantly walked off. I peeked back at Kabuto, only to see him intensely stare right at me.

''Come on, let's go'' Sasuke ordered, glaring at Kabuto himself.

We made it back to the common room to take out books and stuff back, but right before we entered the Uchiha stopped.

''You should watch out for yourself'' he warned me.

''Why?''

''I'm pretty damn sure you've become Kabuto's target now. He won't dare to go after me, and what's the better way to hurt Naruto, than to hurt his best friend?'' he explained and opened the door to the common room to go inside.

I went in too, but with a long delay, as for a while I stood in the darkness, thinking how he was right. Again. Kabuto was really pissed off meaning that Naruto's prank will surely backfire at us. Perhaps with a double power, considering we were up against an actual demon from the dark corner of hell.

I was in trouble. I couldn't possibly afford to be in trouble, considering the possible payback that Kabuto was probably already plotting and preparing.

When I found myself back in my room (must have somehow blacked out on the way as I couldn't recall how I managed to get there, the effect of thought preoccupation) I've realised how glad I was that all that just happened. Yes, I was scared for my life and the possibility of being bullied once again, but I also spent my afternoon same way I used to, and I didn't feel so depressed anymore. Distraction turned out to be the best cure for my sadness.

 **XXXX**

 **a/n:** yeah I know, posting this two months late. But I was going through some personal stuff, and I really couldn't write this. So sorry. Although the good news is that the chapter where someone finds out about Sakura is currently being written and even has a title. Well, the entire exposure will be stretched into three chapters (sort of), so KEEP READING THANKS OKAY

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or/and its characters.

 _Next Chapter: Snow-bawling_

Alright

PLEASE REVIEW BYEEEE


End file.
